In the Company of Aliens
by bgn
Summary: Alex stops resisting Michael. Other characters appear but it's Michael & Alex's story.
1. The Night Before

Alex slowed as he approached the Wild Pony. Michael's truck was parked in the lot, as expected, so he swung in. If it hadn't been, he would have gone on to Michael's trailer. This was going to be more public than he preferred but on the whole he didn't mind. Better to get it out there and have it over with.

Michael was at the bar when Alex walked in, slumped on a stool and swaying slightly as Maria grabbed his keys and said, "You're not driving."

"The hell I'm not. Give 'em back."

It didn't fall silent when Alex stepped forward with his slight limp and tap of crutch but it got quieter. He didn't look around, just fixed his eyes on Michael and kept walking toward him.

Michael spun on the stool and sketched a salute. "Private."

Alex spoke to Maria. "I'm his ride." He pulled out his wallet and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Thirty-two."

Alex dropped two twenties on the bar and held out his hand. Maria gave him the keys.

Alex turned to Michael, said "Let's go" and started walking out. He was almost to the door before he heard Michael follow him.

Outside, Michael reached for his keys. "I'll pay you back."

Alex shook his head. "I'm your ride." The words had a different meaning this time.

Michael didn't argue, just got in the passenger side of his truck. Alex turned the key and the engine roared then settled to a well-tuned purr. Michael's truck looked like a beater but he knew engines.

A minute later Michael slid his arm along the seat and reached between Alex's legs, cupped and squeezed gently. It was his left hand but at that moment neither of them was thinking about how the hand got broken ten years before. Alex's hips bucked involuntarily, pushing against Michael's palm. Michael didn't do more but he also didn't move his hand until they pulled up to his trailer. He got out the passenger side.

Alex got out the driver side with an awkwardness that wasn't all due to his leg. "I have trouble walking even without a hard-on."

Michael came around to the driver side, took the crutch and put his arm around Alex's waist. "Are you going to bitch and moan every time I make you hard?"

"I'll stop bitching but I can't control the moaning."

Michael smiled and unlocked the trailer with his mind. Inside, he laid the crutch aside and pushed Alex down onto the narrow bed. Then, as always happened between them, it got very primal very fast.

* * *

Hours later Michael said, "The Pony was kind of public. People might talk. How are you going to walk it back?"

"I'm not."

"Suits me but you didn't have to do it for me."

"I did it for me. For us."

"Why now?"

"I'm in love with you. I want to show it."

"You just did. Repeatedly."

"You're deflecting. Do you want to get out of this? After asking if it would be so bad if people knew about us?"

"Nope. Just want you to be sure."

"I am."

Michael turned over until he was almost lying on Alex. His foot brushed Alex's stump and his knee pressed against his groin. Alex moaned.

Michael licked Alex's ear and whispered, "Good call on the moaning. I would have missed hearing you."


	2. The Morning After

Michael's curly hair was messier than usual the next day. Alex liked it that way.

"Bedhead, at some point I need to get my car from the Pony lot."

Michael repeated Alex's words from the night before: "I'm your ride." He hesitated. "Want me to get a haircut?"

"No!"

Alex's hand wandered down Michael's stomach until his fingertips brushed his cock. "I didn't take you for the type to manscape."

"I could stop grooming."

Alex shook his head. "I like you wild on top and tame down under."

"Are we still talking about my hair?" Michael asked.

"There might be an analogy to your personality in there somewhere."

"Luckily, I was able to crack your complicated code. And for your information, I trim so you won't choke on my pubes."

"That's not what I'm likely to choke on down there." Alex's hand circled Michael's shaft. "Is this thing bigger since I left?"

"Doubtful. I haven't grown since high school."

"I must have reduced the size in my memory so I wouldn't miss you so much."

"That's how you think of me, huh? Either a little prick or a big dick."

"Now who's making an analogy? Wait, I think that's a metaphor."

"You going to be embarrassed by my shady past?"

"Fighting, drunk and disorderly might make you a bad boy in Roswell but in the military it means you're a raw recruit with potential."

"Good to know. I was thinking I might have to straighten up and fly right as you air force types say."

"You don't have to change for me. I'm all in for the full package, as is."

"Now I have to live up to your non-expectations."

"You'll probably behave better anyway."

"Why?"

"You can take out your aggression on me instead of everybody else."

"Are you saying that regular fucking will calm me down?"

"Regular fucking sounds boring. Let's call it fucking on a regular basis."

"That could work. Certainly worth experimenting."

"Starting now?"

"You better since you've been teasing me since you woke up. Stopping now won't help my mood."

* * *

Afterward Alex said dreamily, "You're the only Michael I know."

"Yeah, it's such an unusual name."

"I know a Mike and a Mick but you're the only one who goes by Michael. I like the full name."

* * *

When they went to get Alex's SUV, the Wild Pony parking lot wasn't as crowded for lunch as it would be in the evening but there were people coming and going to their cars. Michael pulled in next to Alex's driver side. Alex got out, went around and unlocked his car. He turned back to Michael, whose window was down, cupped one hand around his neck, pulled him to the open window and kissed him. Their lips clung, mouths opened and they both leaned into it long enough for anybody watching to take it in.

When they broke Michael said, "Should I feel used?"

"Because of a kiss?"

"I think you have an ulterior motive for this PDA."

"Let's hear your theory."

"If last night's show in the Pony was too ambiguous for someone to mention to your dad, this should be worth reporting. You won't have to tell him and if he brings it up you can say it's none of his business."

"That's a good theory. I guess I did use you. Do you mind?"

"Only that it took you so long." Michael paused. "Later?"

"My place this time. See you tonight."


	3. The Truth Hurts

Michael was halfway home when Isobel called.

"My place. Now." She clicked off without waiting for an answer.

Michael sighed and turned his truck.

Isobel opened the door as he approached and jerked him inside.

"What the fuck are you doing with Alex Manes?"

"Spot-on word choice, Iz. Fuck pretty much covers it."

"Don't!" she hissed. "Don't try to be cute. Tell me what's going on."

"I just did. Alex and I are fucking each other. We decided not to sneak around anymore."

"How did this happen? He's only been back a month."

"We hooked up at the end of senior year." Michael liked watching the shock and disbelief on Isobel's face.

"You can't have … I would have known … Or Max would have said …" She was practically stuttering and Michael liked that, too.

"There was a lot going on those last few weeks. You were distracted, and Max and Liz were so intent on looking soulfully into each other's eyes that nobody noticed Alex and I were involved."

"How could you? Alex doesn't know about us, does he? Why can't you and Max understand this is dangerous?"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Michael spoke very deliberately words he had never said to her before. It worked. She closed her mouth.

"Isobel, I love you like the sister I never had." Michael didn't exactly enjoy the anguish that crossed her face but there was some satisfaction in whatever the feeling was. It hurt her because it was true. She thought of both Max and Michael as her brothers but she was wrong. Max was her true brother. Michael was a step-brother at best. They were friends and allies but if it came down to Max or Michael, Isobel would choose Max. He was sure it would cause her pain afterward but not regret. And Michael didn't mind. He had been resentful of their closeness when he was younger but it receded as he grew up and accepted that was just the way it was. It had disappeared when he and Alex got together and it hadn't come back even when Alex left Roswell and Michael was alone.

"Max and I let you run us when we were growing up because you wanted to be in charge and neither of us cared enough to challenge it. We should have, just to make sure you realized that wasn't the way it would always be. But we didn't, and now you take liberties with our lives that aren't yours to take. You met Noah and got married. We didn't try to stop you. You don't want Max and Liz together and I backed you on that but my reasons are different than yours. You think they're the same but the truth is you don't want Max with anyone. I just happen to agree that Liz is a bad choice because of the past. And now you don't want me with Alex Manes. I'm starting to see Max's side. You need to stay out of our love lives."

"Love lives? A few minutes ago you and Alex were just fucking."

Michael shook his head. "It was never just fucking. It was love but we didn't know it then. Ten years later Alex still didn't want to admit it but now he has."

"That's insane. He can't ever know about us."

"He will because I'll tell him. Not right away, but soon. Liz already knows so you'll be the one with a secret from the man who should be the most important person in your life. Is that the problem? You're not sure you really love Noah because you don't feel compelled to tell him what you are? But it eats you up that Max told Liz and that I'll tell Alex." Michael sighed. "I love you, Iz. I'm sorry I had to say this stuff but you needed to hear it. Far as I'm concerned, we're good. I hope you'll feel the same after you think about it."


	4. Friends and Lovers

There were pool tables in the back room at the Wild Pony. Michael and Alex were meeting to play before going on to Alex's place. Michael got there first and practiced shots while he waited. He was good enough that he had no need to use his powers to put the odds in his favor. A few minutes later his first beer was running through and he headed to the bathroom down the hall.

Max arrived in time to see Michael disappear into the bathroom. He nodded to Maria and followed Michael. When Max walked in, Michael was at the urinal. He glanced over his shoulder.

"How's it going?" Max asked.

"Decent," Michael replied.

"Just decent?"

"Very decent." Michael paused. "Extremely decent." Another pause. "Exceptionally decent."

Michael finished and turned while zipping his jeans. Max didn't make a habit of checking out men while they were tucking their equipment away but he caught a glimpse of Michael commando.

"Laundry issues?"

"I've got clean underwear but this will save time later."

Max grinned. "I heard you and Alex pulled the pin and went public."

"And Isobel blew up."

"She'll get over it."

"I was a little harsh with her."

"She takes a tone sometimes, doesn't she?"

"We should have shut her down sooner but it didn't seem worth the grief until it really mattered."

"Alex is worth it to you?"

"Yeah. Did you know about us?"

"I wondered a couple of times in school but he's been gone a long time."

"We picked up where we left off."

"You've had girlfriends."

Michael shook his head. "I've slept with girls but they weren't girlfriends. They weren't even friends. We were after the same thing: mindless sex."

Max sighed. "I've done some of that myself."

"I won't be doing any more. There's no comparison to the real thing."

"I hope it works out, Michael. I mean that."

"You're not going to give me a lecture or a warning?"

"I don't have any moral high ground on this issue. You know the risks."

"Thanks, man. Although I suspect you're happy that Alex and I have taken attention from you and Liz."

"There is that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Liz had arrived and made a beeline for Maria to discuss the newest topic of interest when one of the subjects wandered in. Alex was looking around for Michael when Liz grabbed his arm and Maria called out that she was taking a break. They pulled Alex into the women's room.

"I'm gay, not transgender."

Maria locked the door. "So Michael is the mystery man who kissed you at the museum."

"Of course."

"I feel really stupid that I never picked up on you and Michael," Liz said.

"You had Max on the brain."

"And I feel stupid because I said that stuff about Michael being hot in a sex in the truck, smells like a river, never introduce him to your mama way," Maria said. "You said you hadn't noticed."

"I noticed he was hot in a sex in the trailer, smells like desert and mountains, never introduce him to my father way."

Liz hesitated. "Michael is … different."

"I guess it's true that opposites attract," Alex said.

Maria leaned close to see Alex's neck behind his ear. "Is that a hickey?"

Alex smiled. "I hope so."

There was a knock at the door. "Hey! I need in there."

Maria unlocked the door and opened it. Off duty deputy Jenna Cameron came in. She stopped when she saw Alex.

"Are you already over Guerin? He just came out of the men's room with Max and you're in here with Maria and Liz. I can't keep up."

* * *

Michael and Alex shot a few games of pool, called it a night and went home. Alex had quarters on base for duty rotations but when he had time off he stayed at his cabin outside of Roswell which was left to him by Kyle Valenti's father. Most of his fellow airmen lived on base because they would be transferred when their tour was up but Alex was from Roswell and was hopeful he would be here more or less permanently, or at least longer than the usual duty assignment. That was one good thing about being the son of Master Sergeant Manes.

"Your bed is bigger but we don't need the extra space," Michael said. He pulled Alex on top of him, careful of his leg.

A little later Alex said, "I love tasting you in my mouth and feeling you in my ass but frot is underrated."

"Right? Face-to-face with full frontal friction."

"You want to take this to the shower?"

"Yeah. I'm glad that's bigger. The stall in my trailer isn't meant for water sports."

* * *

The next morning Alex said, "It's Sunday. Can you hang out?"

"Sure. I'll even make breakfast."

"You cook?"

"My skills are rudimentary but we won't starve."

Alex watched Michael poke around in the refrigerator and cupboards, pulling out random items, setting sausage to brown then chopping things with casual ease and reaching over to stir the meat. He drained it and mixed it with the chopped veggies. Butter melted in the skillet while he whisked eggs. He poured the eggs gently, sprinkled them with meat and veggies and turned to Alex who had managed to get coffee going.

"If you start the toast now everything will be ready at the same time."

"Rudimentary my ass," Alex said. "You're like a fucking chef."

"While you've been eating in mess halls I've been fending for myself."

"I pictured you existing on burgers and beer."

"And the occasional Mexican egg scramble."

"I've got something to top it off with." Alex took a package from the back of a cupboard. "Hot sauce."

"You remembered."

"Hard to forget you dumping it on everything you ate. This is a baker's dozen of the hottest sauces on the planet. I think you go blind if they get in your eyes."

Michael opened the box reverently. "I was pretty sure I loved you but this seals the deal."

They dished up and sat down to eat.

"Why was the sauce hidden?"

"I don't use it and I didn't want to explain to anybody that I pathetically kept it on hand in case you ever showed up."

"Why did you change your mind, Alex? After pulling away and saying you couldn't be with a criminal."

"That was an excuse, you're not a criminal. Not like criminals I've seen." Alex paused. "I couldn't stop thinking of you saying you never look away. I got scared that you would look away someday because I wasn't giving you a reason to keep looking. And I want to be looking back at you when you're looking at me."

"I wasn't going to stop looking," Michael said. "But I like what happened when you were afraid I might."

* * *

A/N: This is a shout-out to the original series. I watched when it aired and again on DVD ten years ago. I really liked Michael and Maria together then but changing the reboot to Michael and Alex is perfect. I hope my memory hasn't failed me because I recall Michael going to the Crashdown one night when Maria was cleaning up alone after closing and they made out. The next day at school Liz cornered Maria in the girls' room because she was wearing a turtleneck to hide a hickey. She told Max and Max found Michael in the boys' room. Another time Michael mentioned shower water sports. All the aliens loved Tabasco sauce because human food tastes bland without it. Michael even ate it with chocolate cake.


	5. Sergeant and Son

An airman's day starts early so Alex was up Monday morning before Michael who lay in bed and watched him get ready through sleepy eyes.

"I have to take my turn with weekends off," Alex said. "If my father is feeling petty about us he can arrange the duty roster so my turn doesn't come around very often."

"Would he do that?"

"He wouldn't want anyone to notice and think less of him. But he also doesn't want anyone to think he shows favoritism to a son under his command so he's harder on me. Could go either way."

"He must know about us by now. Will he talk to you or ignore it?"

"That could go either way, too, but I don't think he'll be able to resist saying something."

Alex stood by the bed in fresh, immaculately pressed fatigues, cap in hand. Michael stretched and arched his back. The sheet tightened, outlining his cock.

Alex's admiring gaze traveled down the length of Michael's body and back up. "You had to leave me with this visual as I walk out the door?"

"Only fair. I'm going to be thinking of you in uniform all day, Private. It has an effect on me."

"Smart as you are, I'm sure you know that private is an army and marine rank."

"And seaman is navy and coast guard. Airman is air force. But your dad calls you that so I don't want to use it."

Alex nodded. "Okay, I'll come up with something to call you."

Michael looked wary. "Maybe we should stick to names since you're calling me Michael now instead of Guerin."

"I'll think about it." Alex leaned down to kiss Michael. "I'll think about _you_."

* * *

At the morning briefing Master Sergeant Manes gave no indication that he was aware of any situation regarding his son but Alex could read his father and he could tell he was seething. After the briefing Manes fell into step with Alex.

"Come to my office before you go off duty. Three o'clock."

"Yes, sir."

Alex was more amused than apprehensive. His father issued the order first thing in the morning hoping his son would worry all day. But Alex was at peace with himself and his decision.

As Alex performed his duties he realized his father had made a tactical error in allowing him the day to prepare. He had planned to listen politely and then remind his father that interference in personal relationships of his men was beyond the scope of a commanding officer unless circumstances demanded it. Manes might dislike Michael but his behavior didn't warrant anything but disapproval. Alex decided to go in a different direction.

He presented himself at three o'clock and was kept waiting five minutes, as he expected, before being announced by his father's aide. Alex entered and stood at attention. He remained at attention because his father didn't tell him to be at ease.

"I was made aware of a piece of disturbing news. I thought it must be an unfounded rumor but took the trouble to look into it and discovered it's true: you have entered into an intimate relationship with Michael Guerin."

Alex was silent. Maria and Liz were the first friends he had told that he was gay. The rest of the school found out eventually. Jesse Manes had known his son was gay before Alex did, and hated him for it. The confrontation in the tool shed when his father broke Michael's hand brutally with a hammer flickered in Alex's memory. Alex's choice of partner probably angered his father as much as his sexual orientation.

"Well?"

"If you meant that statement as a question, I confirm it."

"You disob … you disregarded my advice about keeping company with him."

"I considered your … warning and made a decision based on my personal knowledge and experience and also on your orders."

"My orders?"

"You've spoken to the unit about the duty of personnel in military installations to partner with local citizens in order to improve relations within the community."

Sergeant Manes hadn't meant sexual relations but Alex was pretty sure he wouldn't bring up the subject by saying so. He saw the realization in his father's eyes that his words were being turned against him. It was bullshit and they both knew it but it was plausible enough to be taken seriously. Alex even detected a glimmer of pride in his father's expression that his son had gained a strategic advantage.

"You might say that Michael Guerin is my outreach project. I believe you've criticized him unjustly. His record of minor infractions isn't uncommon for someone with his background in foster care. He has a brilliant mind. I can be a positive influence."

"Don't oversell it," Manes said. "Dismissed."

"Sir." Alex turned as sharply as his limp and crutch allowed and exited the office.

* * *

"Of course he was proud," Michael said when Alex repeated the interview to him. "In his mind he's the one who made you into an airman who bested his old man."

"There was a flash of uncertainty," Alex said. "Maybe he was considering if he'd made a mistake about you. On the other hand, this may be a temporary retreat while he regroups to attack on a different front."

"So I shouldn't expect to be invited to Sunday dinner any time soon," Michael said.

Alex's phone rang. "It's him. From his personal cell. Hi Dad."

Silence for a few seconds as his father spoke. "Yeah, that works. Okay, thanks. See you then."

Alex clicked off and turned to Michael. "We're invited for dinner Wednesday night."


	6. Dinner With Dad

Michael was picking Alex up and driving them to the Manes home for dinner. Alex opened the door, took a look and started laughing.

Michael looked mildly offended. "What? Do I need to change?"

"No, it's fine. You look great. Very fuckable."

"Not what I was going for with your dad but it's good to know for later with you."

* * *

The reason for Alex's laughter was clear when Manes opened the door to them. His jeans were pressed and the sleeves of his starched shirt were buttoned at the cuff with one button open at the neck. He was wearing a western belt buckle and boots. His graying sandy hair was cut military short. Michael's jeans were clean but worn. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled to the elbow and an extra button was undone at the neck. He was wearing a western belt buckle and boots. His light brown hair was sun-bleached to gold and some attempt had been made to subdue the curls, which was largely unsuccessful. Their hair was very different but the similarities of their outfits were obvious, especially in comparison to Alex's more preppy look.

Manes nodded at his son. "Alex." He stuck out a hand to Michael. "Guerin."

"Sir." Michael shook, exerting just the right amount of pressure. Firm grip but not trying to prove anything.

Neither of them gave any indication of the history between them. Manes did not even glance at Michael's left hand.

"Come in." Manes turned and led the way.

Michael glared at Alex behind his back. He mouthed silently, "You knew what he'd be wearing off duty."

Alex mouthed back, "That's all you own. Were you going to buy khakis, loafers and a polo?"

Michael shuddered.

"Dinner is almost ready but we have time for a drink. Beer or something else?"

They all had beer. They drank from bottles in the living room, not exactly relaxed but not too awkward either.

Manes started the conversation. All of Roswell knew about the incident twenty-one years ago although their level of knowledge varied widely. Interest had died down long ago and it was rarely brought up anymore. As a military man, Manes would know more than most and his information would be facts not rumors. Still, it was a starting point.

"You've lived all your life in Roswell?"

"The first few months after I was found, then I was moved around and came back when I was eleven," Michael replied.

"Odd situation, you and the Evans twins wandering in the desert. No family was ever identified?"

"Nope."

"You're all the same age?"

"As close as they could tell based on physical development. Could be a year or so difference but they agreed on seven when we were found."

"You're not related to Isobel and Max?"

Michael shook his head. "They're not related, either, but they were adopted together and raised as twins."

"None of you are Hispanic. I recall the first theory was an accident during an illegal border crossing. Child trafficking was the second theory but nothing came of it. You have no memories?"

"Nope. We didn't speak at first. They tried other languages but when we started talking it was in English."

"Trauma, I suppose. I assume mental and emotional since there was no evidence of physical abuse."

"I'm told we were hungry and thirsty but otherwise healthy."

"Did they consider hypnosis?"

"Social services wouldn't allow it at first and later they didn't recommend it because we had settled in. We thought about it when we were old enough to decide for ourselves but Max and Isobel wanted to let the past go. They were happy. I might have done it but anything I found out would probably affect them and I didn't want to ruin their lives."

The story was a mixture of official reports and their own memories, agreed upon among the three of them. Michael told it with the conviction of long practice.

Manes nodded. "Your situation wasn't as fortunate. Foster care isn't an ideal upbringing."

Michael shrugged. "It was a roof and a bed. Lots of people have less."

"I understand you did well in school."

"I'm good at taking tests."

"It's a shame you didn't go on to college or join the military."

Alex had been quiet so far. Michael seemed comfortable talking about his unusual history but Alex didn't want it to turn into an interrogation.

"Can I do anything with dinner?" Alex asked.

Manes glanced at his watch. "Food should be ready. We'll eat in the kitchen."

The kitchen was big enough for a round table in the corner. For three men, it was smaller and less formal than the dining room.

Alex and Michael set the table. Dinner was salad and a casserole. The food was simple but good. Alex knew his father was a competent cook rather than an inspired one. His preparation was painstaking with none of the flair Michael had shown when making breakfast.

Manes set a bottle of hot sauce on the table before they sat down. He and Michael reached for it at the same time. Manes gestured at Michael to help himself.

"I love it," Manes said. "So do three of my sons. Alex doesn't. Neither did my wife."

The unspoken implication was that the straight sons took after their father and the gay son took after his mother. Alex winked at Michael.

"That's habanero," Manes said. "Pretty strong stuff."

If he hoped to see Michael's eyes water and his mouth pucker, he was disappointed. Michael applied it liberally and ate with gusto.

Alex asked a question about work. It wasn't technical or confidential but Manes said they shouldn't bore Michael with shop talk.

"Go ahead," Michael said.

So they talked about non-classified matters and eventually got around to military aircraft. Michael asked about corkscrew landings. He was interested in the calculations necessary for spiral descent.

"There are programs," Manes said. "Most pilots use them instead of landing manually. The math people have started reworking the algorithms for new aircraft that are capable of more maneuverability."

Michael nodded. "Factor in the new specs, adjust for mass and velocity, reduce coefficient and push sine wave to the max. That should do it."

Manes stared. "We're getting into classified territory."

"My lips are sealed," Michael said.

"You understand what you're talking about?"

"It's just numbers."

"Very complex numbers."

"If you say so."

"What would an algorithm look like? Can you write it down?" Manes reached behind him for paper and pen on the counter and laid them on the table.

Michael closed his eyes for six seconds, opened them and began writing.

When he finished Manes asked, "Did you memorize something?"

Michael shook his head. "Thinking about a problem, the solution is just there in my mind but I have to concentrate to write down expressions in an equation that can be followed."

Manes picked up the paper. "This is incredible. If it's accurate."

"Might need tweaking depending on the specs, which I don't have access to, but it'll work." Michael took the paper from Manes. "It's also proprietary." He stuck it in his pocket.

They cleaned up the kitchen and went back to the living room. This time conversation was general, about sports and local politics.

Saying goodbye at the door, Manes said, "Good to see you, Alex." He shook hands with Michael again. "It's been interesting, Guerin."

In the truck Alex said, "If my father is watching, I want him to see us kiss but I don't want to start it. Act like you're overcome by lust."

Michael reached for Alex as if he couldn't wait any longer to get his hands and mouth on him.

As the kiss ended Alex whispered against Michael's lips. "Perfect."

"I wasn't acting."

"I know. I was rating the kiss."

As they drove home Alex said, "My father wouldn't notice that you look fuckable but he might blow you for that formula."

"My dick is proprietary, too. You're the only one who has access. Besides, it's not that complicated. The air force has people who can calculate the same thing. Better, because they have all the data."

"But you did it on the fly in two minutes."

"That probably helped him get over the idea that I somehow cheated in school and on tests. I could see him thinking it when he talked about it earlier."

"He's likely to bring you in as a consultant."

Michael snorted. "Does he even remember what he did in the tool shed?"

"He's very good at ignoring anything he doesn't want to think about. But I'm serious. It would be good money. Military pay is generally less than civilian but that doesn't apply to consultants. They do very well."

"I wouldn't pass a background check."

"They make allowances if they really want someone."

"That can't happen," Michael said.

"Probably not," Alex agreed.

Michael didn't mean it couldn't happen because Manes wouldn't want him. He meant it couldn't happen even if Manes did want him. He was practically living with Alex who would eventually ask questions that Michael didn't want to lie about. It was time to tell Alex the thing that Michael was suddenly afraid could tear them apart.

* * *

A/N: Apologies to anyone trying to make sense of my word salad about Michael's algorithm. I'm not good at math so I looked up some terminology and tried to make him sound smart.

In the original series Alex's last name was Whitman instead of Manes (played by Colin Hanks) and his mother was Gloria. In the reboot Alex said she's gone but we don't know yet if that means dead or divorced.


	7. Aliens Among Us

Michael informed Max and Isobel that he was going to tell Alex. He wasn't asking permission and they didn't try to talk him out of it. It was inevitable to all of them by now that things were going to change. They had been lucky for twenty years but it couldn't last forever.

Michael worried about how Alex would react. He'd probably think it was a joke at first and then wonder if Michael was having a breakdown or a tumor was growing. There would be disbelief, of course. But after the first shock what would Alex think and feel? Disappointment because Michael hadn't trusted him enough to tell him in high school? Anger because it had taken him weeks after they got together this time? Maybe he'd be so overwhelmed that he would say he needed some time and space to think and Michael would be left wondering if Alex could accept his alien nature. Worst of all, what if Alex was repulsed at the thought of all they'd done together under false pretenses?

But Alex's response wasn't one that Michael prepared for.

* * *

"We need to talk."

Alex was silent for a moment. "Okay."

Michael sat on the sofa, leaning forward, hands clenched between his legs, intent on Alex in the armchair across from him. Alex looked sad but stoic and Michael suddenly realized how his words must have sounded. The dreaded 'We need to talk' that often ended with 'It's not you, it's me'.

"I'm not breaking up with you," Michael blurted.

Alex relaxed and started to smile.

"But you might break up with me," Michael added honestly.

"Spit it out, Cowboy."

"Is that what you decided to call me?"

"Maybe. We'll see how this goes."

"There's something you don't know about me." Michael swallowed. "I'm an alien."

Alex laughed. "You got me, but you're being an ass because it's not that funny."

"I'm not joking. I know it's a lot to take in."

"You believe it." Alex looked concerned. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I'm not crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy. But … stress? Or something medical. Do you have symptoms?"

"You're not being punked, I'm not having a psychotic break, and I'm not sick. I am an alien. I don't blame you for not taking my word for it. I'll have to prove it."

Alex smiled uncertainly, sure that Michael was setting him up for something but still uneasy because pranks weren't Michael's style. "How are you going to do that?"

"Look down."

Alex looked at the floor. He watched it recede as Michael raised the chair with Alex in it.

"What the fuck! How are you doing that?" Alex tried to get up but his feet no longer reached the floor.

"Don't!" Michael jumped up and caught him before he fell. He lowered the chair. "Sorry. Bad choice for proof."

Alex sat back down. "Okay, you have some kind of telekinesis power. That doesn't make you an alien."

"Max and Isobel are aliens, too. That's the real story about us being found naked in the desert."

"This is a mass delusion …"

"Let's go to the storage cabinet."

Alex frowned but he got up and went with Michael.

"Pick something with acetone. Paint thinner, varnish remover, you choose. Make sure it's real. Smell it or dab it on your finger and lick it. A drop won't hurt you."

"This is insane." But Alex was following orders. He chose a container of paint thinner with crust around the cap. It hadn't been opened for a long time. "I need to throw this out."

"And I need a drink. Open it."

Alex opened it and sniffed. He poked his finger in then barely touched his tongue to it.

"Now what?"

Michael reached for the container.

Alex held on to it. "I'm not letting you do this."

Michael shrugged. "There's another can behind you."

Alex turned. The can moved from the shelf past him and Michael plucked it from the air. He opened it and drank deeply.

Alex looked horrified and then relieved when there didn't appear to be any ill effects.

"You don't want to take me to the hospital and get my stomach pumped?"

"I think I'm starting to believe. What does acetone do for you?"

"Painkiller and energy. I usually use nail polish remover."

They went back to the living room, Michael to the sofa and Alex to the chair.

Alex was intelligent and adapted quickly. He looked inward, remembering interactions from long ago to recently. "This explains so much. Little things that didn't add up but they didn't happen often enough to question them."

"I'll answer any questions you have. If I can. We figured some stuff out but there's a lot we don't know."

Alex nodded absently. He was focused on Michael's face. His usually sharp gaze softened and his pupils enlarged. It was a look Michael was familiar with: arousal. Alex got up and moved to the sofa. His mouth opened, he was breathing faster. His tongue touched his lower lip, then his upper. He reached for Michael's jeans.

Horny was not the reaction Michael had expected but he had no objection. By unspoken agreement they didn't want to take time to prep for anal. They were naked in seconds, cocks pressed together, veins on the underside rubbing with every thrust.

"Too fast," Alex murmured. "I don't want to come yet." He slid off the sofa and bent over Michael.

Michael did want to come and, while he would have preferred to keep doing what they started, Alex's mouth was absolutely acceptable. Except Alex didn't put his mouth on Michael. Not even his tongue.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Looking."

"You've seen it before. It doesn't turn into a tentacle."

"I'm curious."

"About my dick?"

"About everything but your dick happens to be in my line of sight right now."

"Feel free to touch and taste, not just look."

Alex's hand gripped him and his mouth lowered. His teeth scraped lightly along the shaft. His tongue swirled.

Michael's eyes rolled back but after a minute he said, "Come back up here."

They finished on each other's belly.

* * *

"So you, Max and Isobel are aliens. Does anyone else know?"

"Liz and Kyle."

"Not Maria?"

"Nope."

"Should I be pissed that you didn't tell me first?"

"You're the only person I've ever told."

"When did they find out?"

"Max told Liz a couple of days after the Crashdown was shot up. Liz got hurt. Actually, she died and Max brought her back. He said she was unconscious but she didn't believe it and went to Kyle for a check-up. We couldn't risk that she'd keep digging so Max told her. Kyle was asking questions so she told him."

"You can heal people?"

"Max can. We each have a specialty. Max's has to do with healing and electrical energy. He caused the blackout. Isobel can mind warp."

"What the hell?"

"That's what we call it. She can get inside people's minds, see their thoughts and memories. Influence them sometimes."

"That's a huge invasion of privacy."

"It takes a lot out of her so she's only done it a few times."

"Her husband knows, right?"

Michael shook his head.

"How can he not know? They're married."

"Isobel has always assimilated well. Noah is so happy to be with her that he doesn't notice anything off. Or if he does, he dismisses it. Like you did."

"You didn't have to tell me."

"Yes, I did. I didn't want that secret between us."

"I'm starting to realize what it means that you told me, how much you risked."

"It wasn't a risk. I trust you."

"Thank you."

"Any more questions?"

"How did you get here?"

"The crash in forty-seven."

"That was more than seventy years ago!"

"We were in pods hidden in a cavern in the desert. We don't know if we were in stasis or gestating."

"Gestating?"

"We were about seven human years old when we came out of the pods but we don't know how long that took."

"How did the pods get in the cavern?"

Michael shook his head. "Unknown."

"But that means an alien must have survived the crash and hidden the pods."

"Unless a human found the pods and hid them. Which doesn't seem likely. But the point is, we don't know."

"No easy answers, only more questions."

"Yeah. I could show you the pods."

"How big are they?" Alex asked casually.

Michael turned his head to look at Alex beside him. "Seriously?"

"What?" Alex asked a little defensively.

"You know."

"Are you reading my mind? Can you read my mind like Isobel?"

"No and no. But it's not a leap that you want to have sex in my pod."

"I just wondered about the size."

"It'd be a squeeze for two adults but we can't get back inside anyway. There's a membrane around it."

"Forget I said anything."

Michael sighed. "We could take a sleeping bag to the cavern."

* * *

Michael met with Max and Isobel later.

"Is Alex all right?" Isobel asked.

"He's fine."

"How did he take it?" Max asked.

"Okay."

"What is this, twenty questions?" Isobel said. "Tell us what happened."

"He didn't believe it at first. Then he kind of attacked me."

"He couldn't hurt you," Max said.

"Did he calm down?" Isobel asked.

"Not really."

Isobel caught on first. Her eyes rolled. "Oh, for god's sake."

Max looked puzzled for a second before his eyes widened. "You don't mean …"

"Yes, Max," Isobel said. "Michael means they had sex a minute after he told Alex he was an alien."

"More like ten minutes," Michael said. "Eight at least."

Max looked disgusted. "Typical. I get accused of murder and Michael gets laid."


	8. Karaoke Saturday Night

There were regular karaoke nights at the Wild Pony but every so often Maria held a contest. It had been a while and she was feeling nostalgic about the music her mother liked so she chose the seventies as the theme and posted flyers.

Participation was always good after the first number but nobody liked to start so Maria and Liz warmed them up with _Two Out of Three Ain't Bad_. They poured it on and poured it out and the crowd showed appreciation.

Hank went next. He had some space for rent in his cranium but was basically harmless and better behaved since Wyatt Long wasn't around to be a bad influence on him. His song choice was challenged because it was originally released in 1968 but he argued that it was reissued in 1974 so bar owner Maria allowed it. Hank had recently broken up with Lindsay and wanted to tell his side of the story by singing _Woman, Woman_. He didn't grasp that one of the phrases confessed he couldn't satisfy Lindsay. Maybe it wasn't true because when it ended she threw herself at him and, tearfully and somewhat drunkenly, assured him she loved him and had never cheated. The crowd applauded their reconciliation and the happy pair left early to enjoy makeup sex.

Hank's song choice had been questioned at the last contest, too, when he had begun singing _Young Girl_. Several tourists who had come into the locals' bar took exception to the lyrics which they said brought to mind statutory rape. Maria was consulted and ruled in favor of the song, saying that the guy sent the girl home when he found out how young she was. The tourists left and Hank continued to enthusiastic approval. He had a pleasant voice and sang well but he wasn't really good enough to win. Until that night when the crowd thought he deserved it for getting heckled.

Isobel and Noah sang _How Deep Is Your Love_. Isobel was obsessive-compulsive about these things so they had practiced. Their delivery was professional and there was real feeling in the performance, although Max, Michael, Alex, Liz and Kyle each thought to themselves that if Isobel's love was deep enough it was probably time to clue Noah in on the alien thing.

Jenna Cameron was up next with _Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lover_. She was good and really sold it. Max decided not to look for any double meaning in her song choice.

But the big surprise was Alex, Michael, Max and Kyle with _Midnight Train to Georgia_. They were all musical but Alex was the best so he sang and the others backed him with harmony. The crowd loved it right away and went wild when they changed Georgia to Roswell. They had run through the song a couple of times before the contest but they didn't need much practice. The four of them had gone to school together, singing in musicals and acting in plays because drama was an easy A. Bands had formed, broken up and reunited over the course of high school and all of them had been members at one time or another. No one noticed at first that Alex was standing without his crutch until the chorus when Michael reached behind him. Michael, Max and Kyle tucked the crutch under their arms and mimed the wheels of a train. If the contest was still undecided then, the winner was clear after that.

The prize was a free round and an encore. This time they sang _Rocket Man_. There was something tongue-in-cheek about Max and Michael's delivery of the line _I'm not the man they think I am at home_ but only Isobel, Alex, Liz and Kyle noticed.

Later, Isobel gathered Liz, Maria and Jenna together. Besides being OC, Isobel was intensely competitive. She tilted her head at the table where the men were sitting. "Next time, they lose. I have an idea."

Noah overheard and joined the men. "Fair warning, guys. Isobel is plotting a comeback and she's got recruits."

"What's the plan?" Michael asked.

"No idea, I'm just letting you know."

"Tell us when you find out," Kyle said.

Noah shook his head. "Can't. Warning you is as far as I go."

"Come on, bros before hos."

"Is that appropriate, Max?"

"Not from anybody else but she's my sister. I can call her a ho."

"Sorry, man. Wife trumps the bro code."

Being in the military had made Alex as competitive as Isobel. He looked around the table as if he was gauging each man's fitness for battle. "We don't need to know what she's going to do. We just need to up our game."

* * *

Michael and Alex ended the evening at Michael's trailer. They'd been spending a lot of time at Alex's cabin because it was bigger but they had fond memories of the trailer.

"It was kind of hot watching you take charge of the karaoke campaign," Michael said.

Alex sounded embarrassed. "I might have gotten a little too into it."

"No, it reminded me what you trained for. You've been to war. You're a decorated veteran. The price of your purple heart was losing part of your leg. I know all that but I haven't acknowledged it."

Michael's hands went to Alex's waist but it wasn't sexual this time. He removed Alex's pants slowly but he wasn't teasing. He gently detached the prosthesis and pulled off the liner. His lips pressed against the stump for a long moment before he looked at Alex and said sincerely, "Thank you for your service and sacrifice, Airman Alexander Manes."

"You're welcome." Alex paused. "My father is the reason I went, but you're the reason I came back.

* * *

A/N: You owe it to yourself to google 'house midnight train to georgia' and watch the karaoke version. Special attention at :50 when House and Foreman make a cane train, which I totally used for Alex's crutch, so there's a visual if you can't picture it.

If you're not familiar with the songs, you should check out these videos/lyrics:

Meatloaf ~ Two Out of Three Ain't Bad  
Gary Puckett and the Union Gap ~ Woman, Woman  
Gary Puckett and the Union Gap ~ Young Girl (the lyrics are a little skeevy in this age of political correctness)  
Bee Gees ~ How Deep Is Your Love  
Paul Simon ~ Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lover  
Gladys Knight and the Pips ~ Midnight Train to Georgia  
Elton John ~ Rocket Man


	9. Master Sergeant Manes

Karaoke on Saturday night led to sex and sleeping in on Sunday morning. Michael was awake when Alex came back from the toilet. His prosthesis and crutch had been laid aside since the trailer was small enough for him to hop the few steps to the bathroom. He was standing with his back to the door, looking down at Michael, when Master Sergeant Manes's voice shouted outside:

"Alex? Guerin!"

They stared at each other, too surprised to answer. A knock sounded.

Alex glanced over his shoulder at the door. Michael realized he hadn't locked it. The knob turned before he could lock it with his mind.

Manes looked in. His distaste was apparent. "I thought you'd be up by now."

"Oh, we are," Michael drawled. "But we're skipping church, Sarge. Go on without us and close the door on your way."

Manes looked past his son instead of at him. "Cover yourself."

"I was covered by the trailer until you opened the door," Alex said.

"Without invitation," Michael added. "But if he doesn't want to see your ass …" Michael pulled the sheet away and Alex lay down on his stomach. Michael dropped the sheet over them and put his hand on Alex's ass. "I like looking at it."

"I knocked," Manes said. "It's nine hundred hours."

"You didn't wait for an answer and the time is irrelevant," Alex said. "What do you want?"

"I'll speak to you another time." Manes closed the door, turned on his heel and left.

"It takes a lot to turn me off with you beside me like this," Michael said. "But your dad is a mood killer. What the hell was that about?"

"Probably some paperwork I submitted. I'll find out this week."

"Do you think he expected to see us like this? Maybe he still hoped we were platonic roommates. Or is he a pervert?"

"Sadist more than pervert. And he has boundary issues. His power is pretty much absolute on base and he lets that attitude spill over into private life." Alex paused. "Are you going to let him cockblock us?"

"Nah." Michael leaned close. "I wouldn't give him the satisfaction."

* * *

A few days later Alex fell while on duty. They were walking rough terrain and his crutch slipped. His leg twisted and his fellow airmen were worried enough to override his protests and take him to the hospital. Alex was glad that Kyle Valenti was on duty. He and Kyle had been friends until high school when Kyle had been a dick after he found out Alex was gay. It had hurt at the time but they had recently reconnected after discovering the secret room under Alex's cabin. Alex had decided not to burden himself by carrying a grudge. People don't always do the right thing. Friends disappoint you. But if there's something worth salvaging, you need to let the past go. Kyle was different now and he could become an ally.

Kyle was professional and gentle while manipulating Alex's leg and checking the stump. "It's bruised but there doesn't appear to be any permanent damage. I recommend not wearing your prosthesis for a few days. Come back after the weekend if it's still tender or you have other pain."

"Thanks, Kyle. Can I get out of here now?"

"Hang around for awhile. Your prosthesis looks okay to me but I'm no expert. I'm calling a specialist to come and take a look. And we'll get you another crutch. You'll need two if you want to be mobile without the prosthesis."

"Great. I'm back where I started after this happened."

"Good news is you'll be back on your feet a lot faster than the first time."

Alex didn't want any fuss and Kyle respected that but when he saw Alex's personal information, he made a phone call. Michael showed up ten minutes later.

"I didn't want you to be called."

"And yet you listed me as your emergency contact." Michael sounded pleased.

"Emergency is the key word." Alex looked at Kyle.

"Sorry, but I thought he should know," Kyle said, not sounding sorry.

Michael nodded at Kyle. "Thanks, man."

"An emergency means if I'm dying or need a kidney or something."

Kyle looked around to make sure the door was closed. "The way I understand it, if you're dying you should ask for Max. If you need a kidney, I'm a better bet. We have compatible blood types." He got paged and left for a consult.

"And if you want to get from one place to another, I'm your man," Michael said.

"You're my man anyway."

A few minutes later Master Sergeant Manes entered the room. He stopped at sight of Michael. "I want to speak to my son. In private."

"Michael can stay," Alex said.

"No," Manes replied.

"This is disappointing," Michael said. "I thought we were getting along at dinner that night."

Manes decided to ignore Michael's presence. "You changed your emergency contact."

"As my commanding officer, you are my emergency contact in the military. Michael is for my private life."

Manes's mouth tightened to a thin line. "I am your father."

Alex couldn't resist shifting his eyes to Michael who was mouthing the words behind Manes's back. He added "Luke" at the end.

Alex suppressed a smile and said, "This happened while I was on duty. You were notified immediately."

"He was already here."

"I'm closer," Michael said. It was obvious that he meant more than distance from the hospital.

Manes stood there for a moment, inhaling and exhaling audibly. "I spoke with Kyle Valenti. You are on medical leave through the weekend. Report for duty Monday morning unless it's necessary for you to see the doctor again. I'll put through the orders." He turned on his heel and left.

"He sounded like Darth Vader, especially the breathing," Michael said with amusement.

"Now you know why he showed up Sunday morning. Changing you to my emergency contact is the paperwork I submitted. He hadn't talked to me about it yet."

"Why should he care so much? He's still in charge of your career."

"I trust you instead of him in my private life. Control freaks see that as a loss of power."

"What does he do if someone unfriends him on Facebook?"

"He's not on Facebook, possibly for that very reason."

The specialist confirmed that Alex's prosthesis was undamaged so they were free to go.

Michael got Alex settled in his cabin and went back to work. "Don't try to make dinner, I'll do it when I get home."

But Alex's friends sprang into action when they heard about his accident. Maria and Liz brought dinner from the Crashdown and stayed to eat with them. They all talked easily together but Michael saw Liz watching him. He raised his eyebrows at her and she looked away hurriedly, reaching for her soda cup. Which wasn't there because Michael had moved it a foot away. Liz glared at him and glanced at Maria but she was laughing with Alex and hadn't noticed.

That night Alex was sore from the fall but he wouldn't take anything.

"It's ibuprofen," Michael argued. "It'll help the inflammation in your leg."

"I'll take something in a couple of days if it's not better on its own."

"You need a good night's sleep. Sex releases endorphins that relieve pain."

"Sex for medicinal purposes? I'll try that."

* * *

That weekend Michael asked more about Alex's father. "We didn't hang out until high school so I didn't see him much before that. Was he always like this?"

"Not as bad." Alex was quiet for a moment. "He was strict when I was young but he made allowances for 'Boys will be boys'. I always felt the weight of his expectations. He wanted us to set examples for each other. Then I hit puberty and he figured out before I did that I wasn't going to be an example he approved of. There was no allowance for 'Boys might like boys'."

"But beating it out of you? Jesus. That's a level of ignorance that's hard to understand."

"I bet that even now he doesn't think he did anything wrong. He wouldn't consider it beating. He was disciplining me in an attempt to correct undesirable behavior. If it didn't work on me, at least it could be a lesson and a warning to my brothers."

"If you believe that was okay, you have Stockholm syndrome and need to be deprogrammed."

"I don't believe it, I'm just trying to explain how he sees it."

"But you went into the air force anyway."

"I still wanted his approval. And I don't regret joining up. It helped me gain perspective."

"How can you have a relationship with him?"

"I'm under his command. It's like any working relationship. Employees don't have to like their boss, they just have to follow orders. We both know how to act on duty."

"Employees who don't like their boss can quit."

"Yeah, that was a bad comparison. Quitting the military without permission is desertion leading to court martial, prison and dishonorable discharge."

"I get how you can work together. But your relationship off duty …"

"Strained would be a kind way to put it. Shitty would be accurate. So we rarely see each other."

"I guess we have daddy issues in common. But I'm lucky I don't have to see my foster father anymore."

* * *

In bed later, Alex asked, "Can you levitate your cock?"

"Why would you even ask that?"

"I know you. It was probably the first thing you tried."

"You're wrong. I couldn't control my powers enough to risk it. What if I pulled it off?" Michael winced at the thought.

"Well, we wouldn't be together." Alex grinned as he said it. "You haven't answered the question."

Michael sighed. "Yeah, I can move it." He looked down and concentrated. His cock lifted. He let it drop after a few seconds. "Just because I can move it doesn't mean I can use it. I can't make it hard. I need you for that."

Alex bent over him, sucking and blowing on the head. Michael's cock lengthened and swelled. "Aren't you glad I'm back?"

"I am," Michael said. "Can't beat the personal touch. But just so you know, you can make this happen when you're not around. All I have to do is think about you."


	10. Talk To Me

"We need to talk."

"Is this payback for using that line when I started to tell you I was an alien?"

"That would be petty of me." Alex paused. "Yeah, a little bit."

"I said right away that I wasn't breaking up with you."

"I'm not breaking up with you either."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything and everything, really."

"Could you throw out a topic to get us started?"

"I'd just like us to talk more in general."

"We talk, don't we?"

"Sure, but we've been having a lot of sex. I don't want sex to become our only form of communication."

"You want us to talk instead of having sex?"

"In addition to."

"I'm glad you clarified. I was afraid you were getting into some weird celibacy thing."

"Speaking of celibacy, you made a comment when I asked what you were doing in your trailer."

"I'm sure I'd remember something about celibacy."

"It was the opposite. You said weed, casual sex and plans to overthrow the government."

"You know I was exaggerating."

"I'm not concerned about you overthrowing the government."

"I bet you don't care about weed either. Which means sex is the reason for this conversation. Ironic that you want to talk about sex instead of doing it."

"You did say lots of casual sex."

Michael sighed. "Not lots but there was some. It didn't mean anything."

"Did it mean something to the guys? Did they know it didn't mean anything to you?"

"It didn't mean anything to the girls. And it didn't mean anything to me because they were girls."

"You didn't sleep with guys while I was away?"

"I tried once. It felt wrong and it didn't work."

"Performance issue?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Alex was smiling. "I must be really good."

"Oh christ, this is going to haunt me the rest of my days."

"And nights, Cowboy."

"What about you? Did you sleep with guys while you were away?"

Alex hesitated. "It's different for me."

"A double standard about sex? Please elaborate."

"I'm gay. You're bi."

"You've never been with a girl?"

"Two. It worked both times but it wasn't good and I never want to go through it again."

"Stick with me, Private, and you won't have to."

"What about you? Do you miss sleeping with girls?"

"No. I didn't sleep with anybody the first three years you were gone. When I turned twenty-one I decided to forget you and move on. The first two were girls. Then the guy, which was humiliating. Then a couple more girls. And nothing the last couple of years. I can perform with girls but I'm reacting to you, not them."

"Anybody else I was with, I closed my eyes and thought of you."

"Happy to hear it. Okay, good talk, good result. But let's not talk about sex with other people again."

Alex nodded. "Next time you can pick the subject."

"This talking wasn't a one-time thing, huh?"

* * *

"Let's talk more about your dad."

Alex grimaced. "You're right, talking may be overrated."

"I never said that. And you not wanting to talk about him means we probably should. The dude has issues."

"I'm aware."

"What's his deal? Does he still hate gays ? He has to at least pretend neutrality in his work."

"He thinks it's unnatural and morally repugnant.

"Can't be unnatural if it occurs regularly in nature. Is he aware that almost every animal group exhibits homosexual behavior?"

"That's the thing, they're animals. He thinks humans should be better than that. They should be able to control their behavior."

"Can he stop being an asshole? That'd be a step in the right direction if he thinks it's so easy for humans to deny their nature. And his moral repugnance is a subjective opinion which is becoming obsolete."

"I suspect his attitude is more about 'No son of mine'."

"You went to war and lost your leg. You got a purple heart and a commendation for valor. Why can't he be proud of that?"

"He would rather I had died," Alex said quietly. "Then he'd have a hero son and my sexual deviation could be forgotten."

Michael was silent for a moment at the enormity of this statement. "That is truly morally repugnant. And it's an objective opinion, not subjective."

* * *

My turn again," Alex said. "Tell me about being an alien."

"You already know how we were found. You've seen the pods in the cavern and my artifacts and research."

"Those are facts and things. Tell me how you feel about being an alien."

Michael took his time replying. "I know I'm different, that I have powers no one else has. But I don't know if I feel different, because I don't know what I should feel like instead of this. Can you explain what it feels like to be human so I can know if my feeling matches?"

"I see what you mean. There's no point of reference, no way to compare."

"I watch shows and movies about aliens. I read fiction and nonfiction. I wait for something to click, some instinct or buried memory that will let me know this might be what my planet is like. But it never happens. It used to matter so much because I didn't grow up in a home like Max and Isobel's. It went away when we got together. It came back when you left because I didn't have anyone or anything to take your place. And now it doesn't matter again except as an intellectual exercise. Because we may never know more. And I can live with that."

Alex kissed Michael. "Everyone is an alien to others. We can't know what it's like to be anybody else. But I think we come close. No one else knows me like you do."

* * *

A few days later Alex came home to find Michael strumming his old guitar.

"I haven't seen you play since I got back."

"I haven't played for years." Michael flexed his damaged hand. "I'm out of practice and my fingers are stiff but it's my turn to pick what we talk about and I thought I'd play and sing instead."

"Yes, please."

 _Tell me all the things you would change ...  
_

 _Seven worlds will collide  
Whenever I'm by your side  
Dust from a distant sun  
Will shower over everyone_

"That's beautiful."

Michael hunched one shoulder. "Seems to fit us."

"Our relationship? Yeah. I love it and I love you."

"I love you, too. Just so you know, I haven't given up talking for singing. We can talk over dinner."

"A late dinner."

"Not hungry?"

"Not for food. Let's go to bed."

It had only been a couple of days but tonight was one of those times it felt like forever. Michael was quick but careful with prep. Alex was impatient, pushing against him but he sighed with pleasure when he got what he wanted. It was smooth and wet and they tried to slow down but they were young and healthy and release was too close.

* * *

Afterward, with Michael spooning him, Alex said, "Tell me about the song. How did you find it?"

"That song is the first music I ever heard. It was playing on the radio when the trucker stopped for us. Years later I looked it up. Distant Sun by Crowded House from 1993."

"Why didn't you play it before?"

"Sounds silly now but I thought dust from a distant sun and worlds colliding would give something away. Max and Isobel and I were pretty paranoid in school. Nobody else knew the song and I didn't want to draw attention."

"I'm glad you saved it for us. We have a song now." Alex turned over and began moving against Michael.

"You sure our ratio of sex to talking can take another hit?"

"Singing is an alternative to talking. And tonight you put us way ahead."


	11. Friday Night Poker

Max drove out to Alex's cabin to ask a favor. Michael was there, as he almost always was lately.

"Will you host a poker night here? Just us, Noah and Kyle. Noah's hurting. A night out might cheer him up."

"What about Isobel?" Alex asked.

"She's hurting, too, but she knows why. Noah doesn't understand what's going on and she won't tell him. I can't have it at my place because she stops by a lot to talk or crash for the night if she doesn't want to be alone in Michael's trailer."

"So you don't want Isobel to know you're siding with Noah?" Michael asked.

"I'm not siding with him. Isobel is my sister. She's first with me and she knows it. But Noah is caught in the middle of something he never signed up for."

"Of course we'll do it," Alex said. "It'll be fun. We haven't gotten together since karaoke."

"I'll bring everything," Max offered.

"That's not how it works," Alex said. "Everybody brings something, even Noah. It's poker, not a pity party."

Max looked at Michael. "He's tough."

"Military cuts no slack," Michael agreed. "Keeps me in line."

"Nice of you to let Isobel stay in your trailer."

"I figure she'll give the place a good cleaning."

"She already has. All your shit was stacked outside. The inside was like crime scene clean-up. She was practically hosing it out with bleach."

Michael looked worried. "My alien stuff …"

"Isobel's head is in a bad place right now but she's not crazy enough to mess with that. She was careful. Her mission was dirt. She said something about re-grouting the bathroom."

"Got to appreciate perfectionism."

"Yeah, you owe her."

"I owe her," Alex said. "It gave Michael an excuse to move in. Who knows how long it would have taken him otherwise."

"I was almost living with you anyway."

Alex and Michael looked at each other, forgetting that Max was still there.

"Okay, I'm out of here. You two can barely keep it in your pants." Max left, relieved to avoid witnessing any tender moments.

* * *

Kyle had a weekend shift starting on Saturday so he would have to sober up before the evening ended. He would do his drinking the first couple of hours then switch to Gatorade and water which was his personally tested hangover prevention. As designated driver he drove Max and Noah to the cabin, bringing with him tortilla chips and ten fine cigars.

"These are above my pay grade," Alex said admiringly, inhaling the aroma of the cigars.

"And mine," Kyle said. "Gift from a grateful patient."

Noah offered up a bottle of scotch and a layered dip. "Isobel's recipe," he said sadly. "I hope I made it right."

Michael dipped a finger in, licked it off and nodded approval.

"This is twenty-five year old single malt," Alex said. "Also above my pay grade."

"A gift from a grateful client," Noah said. "I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"And we qualify?" Max asked. "Honored, man."

"I need grateful clients," Michael said.

"Military get free drinks sometimes," Alex said. "Mostly beer."

"Coffee and donuts for cops," Max said. "The cliché persists."

"I can take anything from the junk yard," Michael said. "I do pretty well, actually." He made extra money selling refurbished parts.

Max had brought a variety of craft beers and Michael had made wings. The men toasted the evening with a generous pour of scotch. They lit cigars, switched to beer and settled down to Texas Hold 'Em with Alex's poker playlist for background music.

The host usually acted as dealer but Alex deferred to Max's experience. And maybe Alex wanted to be free for other activities. Players from Max's left were Noah, Michael, Kyle and back around to Alex on his right. After a couple of hands Michael gave a small grunt of surprise and his eyes went to Alex.

"Did I kick someone?" Alex asked. "Sorry, lost control of my fake foot."

Max was pretty sure he knew where the foot had landed and that it hadn't been a kick. He looked around the table. Noah was oblivious. Michael was carefully not looking at Alex. Kyle was studying his cards but there was a twitch at the corner of his mouth that told Max he had caught what was going on. Alex's feigned innocence had been a little unbelievable. Max wondered when the gay relationship became the least complicated one in their circle.

They didn't talk about Isobel and Noah's separation. No words were needed. Noah appreciated their silent support. He loved his wife with all his heart and mind and soul. He was sure that Isobel loved him, too, but she was distant sometimes and she had what he was starting to think was an unhealthy attachment to Max and Michael. When he had learned their history, he understood and accepted her absences to be with them. But the secret drinking was serious. She had been raised in a loving home with devoted parents since the age of seven. He felt he had been a good husband and that they'd been happy. If all that hadn't overcome her abandonment issues, she needed professional help. So he had tried tough love and now he had to wait to see what Isobel would do.

Max knew his sister was having a worse time than Noah right now. But Isobel had him and Michael, and Noah was isolated. He had done well in law school. He could have gone anywhere, joined a big firm, and made a name for himself. But he stayed in Roswell because Isobel didn't want to live anywhere else. He didn't have family nearby. People he worked with were more colleagues than friends. Max wished that Isobel would just tell Noah. He thought she might have if being an alien was the only secret she was keeping, but she had been devastated by the realization of her role in the deaths of Rosa and two other girls. Max thought that Noah giving Isobel an ultimatum was probably a good thing. It had just happened at the worst time.

Michael liked Isobel's husband well enough. They were friendly but not close. Sometimes he thought Noah was whipped and sometimes he thought the guy was too nice for his own good. Overall, he admired Noah for finally taking a stand. It was too bad there was so much more going on. Michael hadn't told Alex about Rosa and the other girls. It felt wrong to keep it from him but Isobel deserved time to process something she hadn't faced for ten years. Michael was confident that Alex would understand but it was going to be a big fucking deal when it came time to talk about it.

Kyle hadn't crushed on Isobel in high school. She was cool and aloof and he preferred Liz's warmth. He knew now why Isobel kept herself remote but he suspected something else had happened recently. He wasn't privy to all the secrets and that was okay because he had his own situation to figure out. He and Liz were on hold. So were Max and Jenna. So were Max and Liz. In other circumstances he and Max would avoid each other but they were bound by something bigger than relationship drama. Besides, they'd known each other more than twenty years. Kyle didn't want to treat another friend like he'd treated Alex in high school.

Alex barely knew Noah. They had met after he got back to Roswell and had seen each other only a few times since. It couldn't have been easy for him coming to live in Roswell among Isobel's friends who had known each other forever. It had been strange for Alex at first, after being away for so long. Liz probably felt the same. And now Kyle, Liz, Max, Jenna, Isobel and Noah were in couples' hell while Alex and Michael were living in domestic tranquility. Alex wasn't going to be smug about it, though. He hadn't told Michael about the secret room under the cabin. It was Kyle's secret as well, or rather Jim Valenti's, and they had agreed not to talk about it yet. That meant Alex couldn't talk about the alien artifact either.

They ended the evening with a second round of the scotch and final puffs on the cigars. They had each won a few hands but Kyle was the biggest winner. Noah won a couple of small pots but his attention wasn't fully on the cards. Still, he seemed happier by the time they called it a night. He was the first to collect empty bottles and cans and start cleaning up.

"Thanks for helping," Alex said.

"He's a credit to Isobel's training," Michael said quietly to Max.

Thanks, all of you. This means a lot." Noah was drunk enough to have become a bit maudlin. "I love you guys."

"Brothers," Max said. "Not just brothers-in-law."

* * *

After they left Alex removed his prosthesis and massaged the stump.

"Hurts?" Michael asked.

"A little more than usual," Alex admitted.

"Serves you right. You probably strained it stretching under the table to poke my dick."

"I wondered if you'd excuse yourself to rub one out in the bathroom."

"Ten years ago I would have come at the table. Five years ago I would have gone to the bathroom. Tonight I was so hard I hurt for a few minutes but it went away. Guess I'm getting old."

Michael helped Alex to the bathroom then went back to the living room to move his prosthesis and crutch beside the bed, ready for morning.

In the bathroom, Alex was balancing with one hand on the vanity and trying to get his pants open with the other hand. "I'm a little drunk for fine motor skills."

Michael unzipped Alex's jeans, pulled his cock out and aimed it.

Alex put his arm around Michael's neck and said, "That feels good."

"Pissing or me holding your dick?"

"Why can't it be both?"

Michael tucked Alex's cock away and asked, "Are you going to return the favor?"

"Hold me up."

So Michael steadied Alex and Alex helped Michael take a piss.

"Teamwork," Michael said.

"Foundation of a good relationship."

"What about love?"

"Of course. And communication. And honesty and trust."

"Understanding and respect. I googled the elements of a healthy relationship."

"Take me to bed, Cowboy."

A few minutes later Michael asked, "Is that enough foreplay? Because I'm about to hump your stump."

"Is it weird of me to find that exciting?"

"It was weirder of me to say it. But seriously, Private, I'm ready."

Suddenly Alex tensed, groaned and relaxed. "Uh, I just …"

"Yeah, I felt it."

"Sorry. I was closer than I thought."

"No apology necessary. But you could help me finish now that you're done."

"Tell me what you want."

Alex had squeezed Michael's butt when he came. Michael reached back and moved Alex's hand between them. He kissed Alex as he moved his own hand to Alex's butt.

"Hand, mouth, ass," Michael said. "That's my pick three tonight in your body lottery."


	12. Sickness and Health

Alex woke up at three a.m. feeling queasy. He lay still for a minute hoping it would pass. It didn't. It got worse. He wouldn't make it to the bathroom. He reached for the wastebasket by the bed. The movement caused him to heave and he barely got the wastebasket under his mouth in time.

"Hey," Michael said sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"A bug has been going around the base. I think I've got it."

"There's flu in Roswell, too. 'Tis the season. What can I do?"

"Pray you don't get it but you probably will. Can't get closer than we've been."

"I never get sick. You want some water?"

"Yeah. My mouth is disgusting."

"I disagree." Michael got out of bed and came around to Alex's side. "I'll dump this." He picked up the wastebasket. "Okay, you're mouth is disgusting. Right now anyway."

"Leave that with me while you get the water." Alex's skin was pale with a faint greenish undertone. "I'm going to need it again."

Michael brought a bottle of water. Alex swished and spit. Five minutes later he threw up again.

"Private, you're not going on duty today."

In the morning Alex phoned the sick call supervisor and was given twenty-four hour quarters without having to show up for sick call. Michael stayed home with him.

"Not necessary. Just leave me in misery. One bottle to drink from and one to pee in and the wastebasket close. I'll be fine. Eventually."

"Shut up and get some rest."

* * *

Two hours later Michael answered the door to Sergeant Manes.

"I'm here to check on Airman Manes."

Michael stood back. "Come in but keep it down. He's asleep."

Manes stopped at the door of the bedroom. Alex was on his back, partially propped up with pillows. He looked very ill. The bedcovers were pushed down to his waist but he had started shivering. Michael pulled them up and tucked them around his shoulders. He and Manes returned to the living room.

"He was sweating earlier," Michael said. "Now he's got the chills again."

"Has he vomited much?"

"Four times since three o'clock. It's been an hour since the last one."

"He'll get dehydrated if it keeps up."

"We've got Gatorade and Sprite. He sips them when he's awake."

Manes nodded, turned to leave, and stopped. He said without looking back, "Call if there's cause for concern."

* * *

When Alex woke up Michael told him he'd missed his father's bedside visit. "He was worried about you."

"After he saw me, right?" Alex said shrewdly. "He came out here thinking we were taking a day to stay in bed."

"Can't blame him for that. He heard that we kissed in the parking lot at the Wild Pony, he probably saw us kiss outside his house, and he definitely saw us naked in my trailer. Maybe he's jealous. Is he getting any? Could we set him up with somebody and get him on his back and off of ours?"

"I don't think my father is interested in sex."

"He was interested enough to have four sons."

"That was ego and pride. But fucking for fun?" Alex shook his head.

Alex threw up once more, slept again and woke up feeling better. "I need a shower."

"I'll give you a sponge bath."

"I can make it to the shower."

"You already have mobility issues and now you're weak. Stay in bed."

Michael brought warm water and a washcloth. He wiped Alex's face, neck and chest. He raised each arm and ran the cloth up and down. He rubbed over Alex's stomach. By then Alex was hard. Michael's hand hesitated above his groin for a moment before moving on to his legs.

"Fuck you, Cowboy!"

Michael grinned. "You're not healthy enough for the exertion of sex."

"You think it's healthy for my cock to stay like this?"

"I won't let it go more than four hours."

"Bastard."

Michael ran the cloth over Alex's legs but it was a quick swipe. He stripped, obviously at the same stage of excitement, and bent over Alex's erection. "You said 'Fuck you'. Well, you can fuck my mouth."

Which Alex proceeded to do, threading his fingers through Michael's curls to keep his head where Alex wanted it.

Afterward Michael crawled up the bed to lie beside Alex. A minute later when Alex's heartbeat had slowed to normal he started down the bed to take care of Michael but Michael pulled him back up.

"Handjob," Michael said, nuzzling Alex's neck. "I don't want my dick setting off your gag reflex."

When they were both satisfied Alex said, "Thanks for taking care of me. Today, and when I fell before."

"I like taking care of you but I hope I never have to do it again because I hate seeing you sick or hurt." Michael eased Alex's damaged leg between both of his own. "What are the worst things about losing your leg? I don't mean actually losing it, that's a given. But annoying things you don't think about right away."

"You know when your foot or leg itches and you scratch it with your other toes? Yeah, I can't do that anymore. And I hate pity. Even well-meaning sympathy is hard to take. But mostly it's just that everything takes longer. With or without my prosthesis, I can't make it to the bathroom very fast. As you saw with the vomiting."

"Good thing the wastebasket is near."

"Clean-up would have been much messier without it. Better hope I never get diarrhea."

"Any advantage to losing the leg?"

"Half as many toenails to clip. The look on someone's face when they say something cost them an arm and a leg and then they remember who they're talking to." Alex paused. "But enough about me. You really don't get sick?"

"Think back. Do you remember me, Max or Isobel ever being sick?"

"I guess not. So you've never thrown up?"

"A couple of times when I first used my powers. I meant we don't catch the usual human stuff. Using our powers can make us sick but a nip of nail polish remover fixes us up. I don't get sick anymore because I drink in advance."

"So you always have some in your system. Are you an acetonic?"

"You're the only thing I'm addicted to."

"You sure? Would you experience withdrawal if you didn't drink acetone?"

"Hmm. Maybe I'll give it up for a week so I know what happens." Michael pulled Alex closer. "But I'm not giving you up. I know what happened ten years ago and I don't want to go through that again."


	13. Secrets To Share

"Might be time for another talk," Michael said, trying to hide the dread he felt.

"I was thinking the same thing." Alex looked uneasy.

Oh shit, he knows something, Michael thought. But how? Max and Isobel wouldn't have said anything. Would Liz have told him?

He knows, Alex thought. Did Kyle tell him? It was Kyle's father's secret but Alex would not be happy with Kyle if Michael had found out from him instead of from Alex.

"Go ahead," Michael said, willing to put off his side of the story until he found out what Alex knew.

"No, you first," Alex said, already thinking how he could spin the room beneath their feet as not his secret to tell. But there would still be the alien artifact he found and kept hidden from the alien he was living with and in love with.

Michael took a deep breath. "You remember the day Rosa … died?"

Alex frowned. So Michael was going back to Rosa's death instead of starting with the room Kyle had discovered. Or maybe he didn't know anything. Maybe this wasn't about Rosa at all and Michael wanted to talk about earlier that day when Jesse Manes caught them in the tool shed.

Alex said quietly, "That was a bad afternoon."

Michael smiled. "It was the best afternoon of my life until recently. Hammer time wasn't fun but before that made up for it."

Alex smiled back. "For me, too." His smile faded. "So you want to talk about my father and what he did?"

Michael stopped smiling. "No. I want to talk about how Rosa and Jasmine and Kate were killed."

"Killed?" Alex was confused.

"Actually, I should go back four more years because that's when it really started. A terrible thing happened and then another."

Michael looked as if he was in mental, emotional and physical pain all at the same time.

"Tell me," Alex said.

So Michael explained about that night camping in the desert with Max and Isobel, the stranger who attacked Isobel, Michael shoving him away, the man pulling a knife and fighting with Max, Max killing him, Michael burying him, that the man must have been a drifter because no one came looking for him and he was never reported missing. They got away with it but Isobel was never the same afterward.

Alex listened calmly. He understood how it happened and that three scared kids had made a poor decision. "You should have reported it. It was self defense."

"We couldn't. Isobel would have been taken to a doctor and a counselor. That's what she needed but we couldn't risk it. She didn't want to and Max and I thought we could help her through it. She seemed all right after a few days and back to her usual self after a couple of weeks. But she wasn't. And we didn't know how bad it was until the end of senior year."

"That was a crazy time for all of us. Prom, graduation, deciding what to do with the rest of our lives."

"It was worse for Isobel, and Max and I didn't realize it until too late. She was like two different people. She was missing time and didn't remember what happened. Max was planning to backpack through Europe and I was going to college. We thought she was freaked out about losing us. It was just the three of us for so long and it was ending." Michael took another deep breath. "It turned out that when Isobel was zoned out, she and Rosa were close. Rosa didn't understand why Isobel was her friend one day and looked right through her the next. Isobel didn't know why Rosa thought they were friends at all. That night, after we had been together, I felt Isobel reaching out to me from the turquoise mine. So did Max. I got there before him. Jasmine and Kate were outside, dead. Isobel was inside with her hand over Rosa's face. Rosa was dead. Isobel collapsed. When she came to, I told her I did it, that it was an accident."

Alex stared, stunned.

"You know how they were found so you can probably guess the rest. Max and I covered it up to protect Isobel. I moved the bodies to the car and crashed it. Max caused the fire to destroy evidence. We didn't think about what it would do to Rosa's memory and to Liz and her father. Unintended consequences."

"Thank you for telling me," Alex said. "But why now?"

"Isobel's been blacking out again. She knows the truth now. It was time for you to know, too. No more secrets. I told myself I couldn't tell you because of Max and Isobel but the truth is I was afraid of what you would think of us. Aliens come to earth and start killing humans. It's the plot of a hundred movies. Life imitates art."

"You're not a killer. Of the four of us – you, me, Max and Isobel – you're the only one who hasn't taken a life. Max killed a man in self defense, Isobel apparently killed three girls during some mental breakdown, and I … well, I've killed more than Max and Isobel combined and was commended for it because it was war."

"You're not going to tell?"

"No. You're all victims. This is why you didn't take the scholarship to UNM, isn't it? And Max didn't backpack through Europe. You both stayed to watch over Isobel. I feel badly for Liz, Arturo and Rosa and if there comes a time when we can try to make this right, I want to help. But for now, no good can come of bringing it up again."

"Thanks, Alex. This is one more reason why I love you." Michael paused. "What did you want to talk about? If it's your dad and my hand, that's over and done with."

"Uh, no. I've been keeping a secret, too. Part of it has to do with Rosa and Jim Valenti. Kyle found it and we agreed to take some time before talking about it. Help me move this table."

They moved the table and pulled up the trapdoor set into the floor.

"Okay, this is the plot of another hundred movies," Michael said.

"It's safe. I've already been down twice. Go first."

"Remember, if you slam that door on me I can open it with my mind."

"I was hoping you'd catch me if I fall from the ladder."

"I can do better than that. I'll lower you so you don't have to use the ladder."

At the bottom, Michael took a moment to look around. "Kind of a sex slave honeymoon suite vibe."

When Alex was on the ladder, Michael started to lower him. "You have to let go of the ladder."

Alex reluctantly loosened his grip. Michael floated him slowly down.

By the time he landed Alex was grinning. "I could get used to this. I'm surprised you haven't used your powers in bed."

"I lose control of my powers when sexually stimulated. What's the story here?"

"Jim Valenti had an affair with Rosa's mother. Rosa was his daughter. He did some time in rehab and wanted to help get her clean. That cabinet over there had detox stuff."

It was Michael's turn to be stunned. "Did he know she was his daughter?"

"Yeah, we assume so since Kyle found a photo of him holding her when she was a baby."

"So she was Kyle's half-sister. Did she know?"

"Not sure but we think not. You know how Valenti would help any kid in need. If he offered to help Rosa, it didn't have to mean more than that to her."

"Kyle didn't know?"

"Nope. He found a key in his father's things and came here to find out if there was a lock it fit. He found the room by accident, we came down, and there was a locked box with the photo and other stuff."

"Wow. Well, I understand why you didn't tell me. A lot of other people are involved, most of them dead, but still."

"Michael, this isn't all. After Kyle left I came back down because I noticed the key fob symbol cut into the lamp shade. It was shining on the wall and I felt like it was pointing me to something so I broke through the wall." He gestured to the wall by the bed covered by a piece of plywood then went across to the cabinet, brought out a cloth-wrapped item and opened it.

The smooth, curved object swirled with color, mostly lavender and gold. It was covered with symbols reminiscent of hieroglyphs. It had a flowing, pulsing quality without moving and the colors lightened, darkened or brightened when touched.

Michael ran his hands over it. "It matches mine. I'm going to get it."

Michael had left his research boxed up in his trailer but he had brought the alien object to Alex's cabin and hidden it in the bedroom. He didn't go up the ladder, just reached out with his mind and seconds later the object floated down to his hands. Unwrapped and laid side by side, it was as if the pieces recognized each other. They turned slowly and then moved together, locking into place. It was now one large, odd-shaped piece with no visible seams but it was clear that other pieces were still missing. Michael picked it up and tried to pull the two pieces apart. They didn't move. He tried to bend them but they didn't snap.

"Looks like they can be shattered by the force of a crash landing but not broken easily. And the pieces rejoin if they're in proximity."

"I should have told you sooner. I know how important this is to you."

"We were both hiding something. I'm glad this was safe."

Alex looked very serious. "Michael, we can't keep doing this."

Michael froze. Had Alex had been thinking since the reveal about Rosa's death and decided the weirdness of their relationship was too much for him?

"You mean us?" Michael's question was almost a statement.

"What? No! We're solid. Aren't we?" Alex sounded suddenly uncertain.

"Absolutely. I thought you meant you were done."

"I meant we can't have any more secrets. Is there anything else you want to share?"

"Sometimes I jack off after you leave in the morning even though we just had sex, because I can't stop thinking about you."

"I'll let that slide."

"Because you're flattered?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"No more secrets. What do you do?"

Alex sighed. "If you're not here and I miss you, I smell your shirt."

"And?"

"And then I do the same thing you do."

"Want to do it to each other now?"

"Float me up the ladder."

"There's a bed right here, Private."

"Lock the cabin door, Cowboy."

Michael closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and smiled.


	14. It Feels Right

They lay together as their breathing slowed and synchronized.

"Did you call this making love when you were with girls?" Alex asked.

"I called it scratching an itch. You're the only person I've made love with or to."

"We usually refer to it as having sex or fucking."

"Descriptive and accurate. But so is making love."

"Before our first time you hadn't done it with a guy. So you didn't know you were bi?"

"Not until I started noticing you. It was exciting with the girl but it felt like something was missing. I figured it was because I didn't know what I was doing yet. With you, nothing was missing."

"I was with a girl after our first time. A friend. And then later a woman in the air force."

"A friend here in Roswell?"

"Yeah. After my father attacked you I decided to try it straight but by then everybody knew I was gay. Maria did me a favor."

"Maria!"

"She offered. And it worked, probably because we were friends. But it felt clinical because it wasn't natural for me. She had to talk me through it." Alex laughed. "It's funny now. Actually, it was a little funny at the time. I love Maria as a friend but there was no sexual chemistry."

"Okay, so we have something else in common: we both had sex with Maria DeLuca."

"She was one of the girls after I left?"

"Yeah. She's my friend, too, and she did me the same favor."

"I should have known! She said something about you turning out hotter than she expected."

"Nice of her considering our experience was barely adequate."

"Maybe it was better for her than for you."

"I hope so. Not that there's anything wrong with Maria. It was fun, in fact. But anyone else is a poor substitute for you."

"It feels mean to be happy about that."

"Did you know we went on a road trip together?"

"That was you? I knew she was away for a long weekend but not who she was with. But no sex then?"

"Nope. It was junior year. We were both going through a bad time so we decided to get away." Michael laughed. "Her mom called a couple of hours after we left. We were in Maria's car, her old red Jetta. I worked on that deathtrap a lot, that's how we got to know each other. You remember Amy DeLuca? She had Maria really young. She got the wrong idea about us taking off together so she called Maria and wanted to talk to me."

Michael recapped the conversation for Alex.

 _Maria: Hello?  
_ _Amy: That's right. This is your mother. I confiscated Liz's phone. Where are you?  
_ _Maria: Still in New Mexico.  
_ _Amy: Oh, that's cute. Where are you?  
_ _Maria: On our way to Arizona.  
_ _Amy: Why?  
_ _Maria: We're being free spirits.  
_ _Amy: That means you're going to Sedona to get stoned and have sex in the hills.  
_ _Maria: Mom!  
_ _Amy: Do you think I wasn't seventeen once? Do you think I didn't do crazy, stupid things with a really bad boy when I was your age?  
_ _Maria: I know you did, Mom. With Dad.  
_ _Amy: Let me talk to him.  
_ _Maria: No. Why?  
_ _Amy: Put him on the phone now!  
_ _Maria: She wants to talk to you.  
_ _Michael: What? No! Get it – are you cra – Hey, Mrs. DeLuca.  
_ _Amy: Michael, I want you to listen to me very carefully. On this glorious, rebellious lost weekend of yours, you will take care of my daughter. You will protect her and be kind to her, and she will have fun. You will not get matching tattoos, and you will not allow her to pierce any part of her body that cannot be shown in polite company. And, Michael, if you have sex with my daughter, I will hunt you down and kill you like the mangy dog you are. Okay?  
_ _Michael: Okay.  
_ _Amy: Call me if you need bail money.  
_ _Maria: What'd she say?  
_ _Michael: She wants you to have fun._

Alex laughed so hard he almost cried. "That sounds like Mrs. D. I can hear her saying it."

* * *

"If you could go anywhere on the planet, where would you go?" Alex asked.

"The pyramids of Giza."

"To see the old family homestead, right? Your ancestors' handiwork."

"You think aliens built them rather than the pharaohs' endless supply of expendable labor?"

"I think they're man-made. Why do you want to see them?"

"They're one of the seven wonders of the ancient world. An unparalleled feat of engineering. I'd like to see them through my eyes not the eye of a camera. Same with the Great Wall of China, the Cathedral of Notre Dame and a dozen others."

"I'm a beach bum kind of guy myself."

"Nothing wrong with that. I'd be happy lying on the sand with you."

"Just lying there?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing else?"

"Oh, that. Sand gets everywhere. Every crevice and orifice."

"Afterward we could rinse off in the water."

"Which is swirling with sand and salt."

"You seem to know an awful lot about beach sex."

"I read a lot and have a good imagination."

* * *

Michael made dinner. He enjoyed cooking and was good at it. He also liked having a real kitchen to work in at Alex's cabin instead of the cramped space in his trailer. Alex cooked, too, but was limited to a few items he did well and he wasn't interested enough to experiment much. If they were hungry for one of his specialties, Alex cooked. If they wanted something more adventurous, Michael took over.

Tonight Alex set the table and would help clean up later. Michael dished up the food. He sat down by swinging his leg over the chair and dropping down instead of pulling the chair out. They clinked glasses and started eating.

A few minutes later Michael said, "You're quiet. Anything wrong?"

Alex shook his head.

"You sure? Leg all right?"

Alex nodded.

Michael studied him for a moment. "Come on. You're starting to scare me."

"I was going to wait until after dinner. But I'm too nervous to eat."

"Just tell me."

"It's a question, actually."

Michael took a bite, chewed and reached for his glass. "Go ahead."

Alex took a deep breath and held Michael's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Michael had started swallowing. He choked, coughed, took a drink and finished swallowing.

"Unless the idea makes you sick."

Michael was watching Alex, a smile starting to spread.

"I would have gotten down on one knee," Alex said. "But you know …"

Michael got up, went around the table and knelt by Alex. "Yes, I'll marry you."

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"I'm not hungry," Alex said.

"Dinner is over," Michael agreed.

He got up and pulled Alex into his arms. The kiss was slow and deep, more tender than passionate.

"Officially engaged," Michael said.

"Fiancés," Alex added.

They moved to the sofa.

"When are we getting married?"

"I proposed so you get to pick the date."

"Is this going to be a big deal or a little deal?"

"What do you want?"

Michael hesitated. "Little deal, but it's not because I don't think marriage is a big deal."

"I prefer a small wedding. This is for us not anyone else."

"How about eloping to Vegas? Would that be too private, Private?"

Alex grinned. "I like the idea, Cowboy."

"So we'll spend a weekend in Vegas and get married. We'll say it was spur-of-the-moment so nobody here can be mad they weren't invited."

"This is Wednesday. Is this weekend too soon?"

"Just right. We might not be able to keep quiet about it for another week." Michael paused. "I'm happy you asked, but why now?"

"We're in a good place right now. Of course that's not true for everybody else. But the misunderstandings between us are cleared up. It feels like the right time to start something new."

"We've only been together a few weeks."

"We've been together for ten years."

"I guess so. Physically together doesn't seem to be a factor for us."

"Some people say a ceremony is just words and a piece of paper that don't mean anything."

"They can mean anything or nothing or everything. That's up to us. Did you really think I might say no?"

"The possibility existed."

"I probably should have. This will make you a target if the alien thing ever gets out. I've already made you a target by living here."

"Exactly. Married or not, everybody knows we're not just shacking up. If you being an alien becomes public, it might help to be married to me. Remember when you asked about advantages to losing my leg? This could be one."

"You wouldn't want to use that. You hate pity."

"I love you more. I'd play the wounded, decorated vet card in a heartbeat. I'd also throw my father to the media wolves without hesitation for his hate crime against gays – us – ten years ago. I'd point out that you stopped him from hurting me without using your powers to hurt him and got your hand hammered instead."

"You're strategic and ruthless," Michael said admiringly. "I find that very attractive."

* * *

A/N: The throwback scene with Michael, Maria and Maria's mom is a homage to OG Roswell. I liked Diane Farr as Maria's mom. Found the transcript online and had to include it.


	15. Making It Legal

An hour after deciding to get married in Vegas they had airline tickets, hotel reservation, appointment for a civil ceremony, and had applied for a Nevada marriage license. They deliberated over names on the license for a few minutes before deciding not to change.

"I'm not going to be a Manes," Michael said firmly.

"I don't blame you," Alex said. "Not sure I want to be either but it's a hassle to change. The military loves paperwork and they don't believe in making it easy. Besides, I don't want my father to think I got married so I could get rid of his name. It's my name, too. I can change to Guerin later if I want to."

The rings took longer.

"Tungsten and titanium are two of the hardest metals," Alex said. "They'll last forever."

"They're also brittle and more likely to shatter if they hit something hard," Michael objected. "What's wrong with gold?"

"I'd like something different, special," Alex said. "How about bands made of meteorite?"

"Are you messing with me?"

"Yes, but it's also a serious suggestion."

"Meteorite has iron in it which tends to rust." Michael paused. "You're kind of high maintenance."

"Your knowledge of metallurgy and chemistry is annoying."

"Are we fighting about our wedding rings?"

"Not a good sign, is it? Maybe we should skip the rings."

"I'd like to wear a ring on the finger your dad smashed."

"Are you marrying me as a kick in the balls to my father?"

"No, but it's a bonus."

"That's fair. It'll be a bonus for me to submit paperwork that we got married."

"Will he come out here to catch us in bed naked again?"

"I think even my father learned his lesson at your trailer."

"Okay, let's wait on the rings. We don't need them to get married. We can decide later instead of rushing it."

At the Wild Pony Thursday night, when asked about the weekend, they said they were going to Vegas. It didn't excite much interest. There were Indian casinos in New Mexico but Vegas was always a popular spot for a getaway.

"Did you book round trip tickets?" Max asked. "I don't want you calling me for money to get home."

* * *

On the plane Friday evening, a female flight attendant flirted when bringing their drinks. After everyone was served she stopped at their seats and asked if they had big plans for Vegas.

"The biggest," Michael said.

"We're eloping," Alex said.

"Oh. Congratulations!" She smiled and went back to work.

"I think she was disappointed," Michael said. "Must have thought we were straight and hoping to score chicks."

"But which one of us was she disappointed about?" Alex asked.

"Both. She was thinking threesome."

"Have you ever?"

"Nope. You?"

"No."

"And now we never will," Michael said. "Unless the old ball and chain wants to experiment?"

"Would this be a threesome with another guy or a girl?"

"Neither one sounds great. They'd be in the way."

"Stuck over in the corner watching. And I've never felt the need to be a voyeur or have one present."

"Let's put a pin in the threesome idea. We can revisit it in a few decades if we're getting tired of each other."

They landed in Vegas at ten o'clock. The marriage bureau closed at midnight so there was time to pick up their license before checking into the hotel.

"This is our last chance for premarital sex," Michael said. "Well, tonight and tomorrow morning."

"Maybe we should be celibate until we're married."

"Really?"

"It's less than fourteen hours," Alex said.

"It'll be forty hours since last night. I guess we can go that long without sex."

"We'll never know unless we try."

* * *

They didn't sleep in the next morning. Lingering in bed was a bad idea if you wanted to avoid temptation. Their appointment was for one o'clock so they opted for a late breakfast and no lunch. They were getting married at the county clerk's office instead of a wedding chapel so they had to provide their own witness and photographer. It was the same person, a woman they had booked online, who met them in the waiting room. They went into a room set up for weddings with a trellis arch covered with flowers and greenery. There were chairs for guests. The deputy commissioner performing the marriage checked their license and greeted Gina by name. She was a regular at the courthouse.

The ceremony was brief but not perfunctory. The commissioner didn't act as though this was just one more of the probable hundreds that she'd performed. Michael and Alex's eyes never left each other as they recited the vows. The commissioner pronounced them married and smiled when she said they could kiss. Which they did and they took their time about it, although they kept it rated PG. The commissioner shook hands and Gina snapped pictures. Paperwork was completed and it was over. They went out and reviewed the pictures. Gina was a pro. All of them were good. They weren't the studio quality of a formal wedding with endless poses and minute adjustments but there was real artistry in the way she had captured their expressions. And she had done it in less than three minutes.

Back at the hotel, with their marriage officially consummated, Alex said, "I didn't think I'd ever get married. Even when same-sex marriage was legalized I didn't seriously consider that it would benefit me."

"I didn't plan on it either. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to be married. But this … this is all right." Michael sounded supremely satisfied.

"For a macho, swaggering cowboy," Alex said, "You have a tender heart, a sentimental streak, and boundless loyalty."

"You have courage, integrity and an unbreakable spirit. And it's not due to military training. That's all you, Private."

"I think we just wrote our own vows."

By Sunday morning they needed fresh air and some exercise besides sex so they walked the Strip. They had both been to Vegas before but it's a city that changes constantly. Some things are landmarks forever but there is always something new.

They flew back to Roswell Sunday evening.

* * *

A car pulled up to the cabin Monday morning. Alex was almost dressed. He looked out and announced that Isobel had arrived. Michael pulled on jeans and went to the door.

"I come bearing coffee and brioche for the weary travelers." Isobel looked at Michael's chest. "Lose your shirt in Vegas?"

"Actually, I got the biggest prize of my life."

Isobel's jaw dropped. "How much?"

"Avarice isn't a good look on you, Iz. Get the dollar signs out of your eyes. Alex is ready for duty and I'll be heading off to work soon so neither of us is calling in rich and retired. But we did all right."

Alex had come out of the bedroom carrying his uniform jacket and beret. "We got lucky."

"So it's about sex instead of money. I should have known. Did you even leave the room?"

"The room? We barely left the bed." Michael exchanged a look with Alex.

Isobel caught it. She tilted her head, assessing. Her eyes widened. "Did you get married?!"

Alex looked at Michael. "How did she know? Did she do that mind thing?"

Michael shook his head. "She did that woman thing. They know stuff."

Isobel hugged both of them. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm an event coordinator. I would have loved to plan your wedding. I would have made myself an attendant."

"It was spur-of-the-moment," Michael said.

"You're the first to know," Alex added.

"That is some comfort." Isobel sighed. "All right, I'm over it. Photos?"

Michael queued them up on his phone and handed it over.

Isobel swiped through them quickly then went back to look more closely. "These are very good. Who took them?"

"Gina. Photographer and witness."

"I could have been your witness."

"You're over it, remember?"

Isobel went back to the photos. She smiled. "You both look so happy. I'm happy for you. And you look so handsome …" She looked up, not smiling. "This was not spur-of-the-moment. It was planned!"

"What? No …"

"Don't even try. You did not suddenly decide to get married and then put on suits you brought with you for a gambling weekend in Vegas."

Michael looked at Alex. "She's not over it." He turned back to Isobel. "Look, Iz, it really was spur-of-the-moment but the moment was Wednesday night. We just wanted to go off on our own."

Isobel looked unconvinced but she said graciously, "I understand."

"You could throw a party for us," Alex suggested.

There was a gleam in Isobel's eyes. "I accept."

"Nothing fancy," Michael cautioned. "Have it at the Wild Pony."

"Fancy is out of the question there so you get your wish. It will also not be elegant or tasteful."

"Sounds perfect."

"What names are you using?"

"Our own. Maybe we'll change later."

"I'll put together some ideas and get back to you." Isobel paused. "Rings! Let me see them."

"Actually, we could use your advice about that," Alex said. "We couldn't decide."

"What did you consider?"

"Michael says tungsten and titanium are brittle and meteorite will rust."

Isobel snorted. "Meteorite? Can't you get your hands on some moon rocks?"

"Don't encourage him," Michael said. "He thinks gold is too common."

"What about platinum?" Isobel asked. "If that's too ordinary, have Michael search the junkyard. He should be able to find a couple of washers or something else with a hole in it."

With a party to plan, Isobel wasn't interested in theoretical rings. She left Michael and Alex staring at each other.

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

Michael nodded. "I'll look around."


	16. Rings and Things

Max pulled into Sanders Auto midmorning, got out and shouted, "Michael?"

"Over here." Michael's legs were visible sticking out from under a semi.

"Lose something?"

"Looking for something." Michael scooted out and wiped his hands.

Max gave him a hand up. "You probably know why I'm here."

"If you talked to Isobel, I'm sure she informed you that I'll be living in an institution the rest of my life. Most people expected that to be prison instead of marriage."

"Congratulations, man."

"Thanks.

They did a man hug.

"Alex told Isobel she could plan a party for us. She was miffed at not being included in the wedding."

"About that …"

"Don't worry, it's fine."

Max didn't say anything, just stared silently.

"Oh christ, you too?"

"I thought we'd be each other's best man."

"It would have taken too long to have a wedding here. And a lot of things are messed up right now."

"True." Max sighed. "Okay, I'm over it."

"I've heard that before. Think of it this way. Were you going to throw a bachelor party? For me, or for both of us? What about strippers? Male or female?"

Max looked dazed and confused. "I think I dodged a bullet."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Isobel called Michael before lunch. "I reserved the Pony for Saturday night. I have a list of food and drink for you and Alex to approve."

"You know what, Iz? Go ahead and do your thing. We trust you. It'll just slow things down to be checking with us."

"Thank god. I don't really want your input. No offense meant."

"Very little taken."

* * *

Meanwhile at the base, Alex submitted paperwork for his change of status. It couldn't be finalized until the marriage certificate arrived from the county clerk's office in Las Vegas, but it was officially on record and word got around fast. Alex expected to be summoned to his father's office but it hadn't happened by end of shift Monday.

That night over dinner Alex asked if Michael had salvaged anything that could be used for rings.

"Yeah, I'm working on them. Should be done in a day or two. If you don't like them, they'll be a gag gift and we'll get tungsten or titanium for the real thing."

"And have the symbol of our marriage shatter if it gets hit? No. I want to wear a ring you made for me."

"We'll see."

"I'm intrigued."

* * *

By lunchtime Tuesday Alex had been notified by his father's aide that his presence was requested at three o'clock. He was kept waiting the requisite five minutes. Childish, Alex thought, or maybe his father's time organization skills were below par. Alex was betting on childish.

Alex was announced, entered and stood at attention. This time he was told to be at ease and to take a seat.

Manes stared at him for ten seconds, his face expressionless. He glanced at Alex's left hand. "I suppose I should be thankful that you aren't wearing a ring to advertise."

"Save your gratitude," Alex said. "We didn't have time to get what we wanted before going to Vegas."

"That you would take this step, that you would go to these lengths to defy me."

"Permission to speak freely?"

Manes nodded.

"I'm going to say this as your son, not an airman. If you don't want that, stop me now and we'll have this conversation off duty and off base." Alex waited.

Manes made a 'continue' motion with his hand.

"You need to stop thinking this is about you. Being with Michael has never had anything to do with you. Neither has getting married. We got married because we love each other. You know what you did to Michael ten years ago and what you've done to me for much of my life. Neither of us has retaliated against you. Whatever fear or shame or embarrassment you feel about me and my relationship with Michael is your problem. Nobody else cares. But your behavior? You have plenty to be afraid of, ashamed of and embarrassed about."

Manes sat silently, his face white, his mouth pressed tight.

"Isobel is giving a party for us at the Wild Pony Saturday night. You're welcome to come if you won't make a scene. Otherwise, consider this notice so you can have your excuse ready if you don't want to be there." Alex paused. "Anything else?"

"Dismissed."

* * *

That night when Michael got home he opened his hand to reveal two polished hexagon-shaped rings. Alex smiled and reached for one but Michael pulled his hand away. "Explanation first. These are made from a coupling nut. Coupling nuts are too long so I cut the ends off for us, ground away the threads on the inside and smoothed the edges. Most are made of galvanized steel which doesn't look good. I tore the junkyard apart and found a stainless steel one."

"I love them." Alex held out his left hand. "Put it on me."

Michael slid one band onto Alex's ring finger and Alex pushed the other one onto Michael's finger, which was crooked with an enlarged knuckle.

"You want to know more about the coupling nut? I think you'll be interested."

"Sure."

"A coupling nut joins two male threads, usually a threaded rod."

"Are you making this up?"

"I swear I'm not."

"Coupling, nut, joins two males, rod. Practically every word is homoerotic."

"Hardware," Michael said, emphasizing the first syllable. "The name gives it away."

Alex recapped the confrontation with his father.

"You amaze me," Michael said. "That you can be so calm and rational with him the opposite."

"He's doing himself in. He makes himself look worse every time he opens his mouth. I just sit back and watch it happen."

The rest of the week passed peacefully. Alex saw his father briefly one afternoon and was certain that his father noticed the glint of metal on his ring finger but neither of them spoke.

* * *

 _ **You are invited to celebrate the marriage of  
**_ _ **Alex Manes & Michael Guerin  
**_ _ **Saturday night at 8 pm  
**_ _ **The Wild Pony Party Room  
**_ _ **No gifts ~ Beverages and appetizers provided**_

Isobel had embraced the downscale atmosphere of the Wild Pony. Tables were covered with butcher paper and burlap. If something needed to be tied, it was with twine instead of ribbon. She had stopped short of sawdust and hay bales.

Jesse Manes arrived. Alex didn't think he would make a scene but he was apprehensive.

Michael whispered to him, "I already warned Max and Kyle. They'll escort him out if he tries anything."

But Manes behaved himself. He shook hands with both men. There wasn't much warmth and his smile was thin but it was a gesture of acknowledgment. Alex didn't know if he had done it for his son or for his own public image but he was satisfied either way.

Max delivered the toast which ended, "To the two best men I know: I'm glad you found each other." Everyone drank and he finished with, "You probably heard that Michael and Alex had a civil ceremony. Civil is fine for the wedding, but let's get rowdy for the party!"

There was beer, wine and soda. Cheeseburger sliders, pork relleno bites, mini chicken tamales, red and green chiles, and queso with blue tortilla chips. Dessert was an assortment of cake pops and gelato.

Off duty personnel from the base came and went throughout the evening. Alex was popular with his fellow airmen. They had stood off when Alex first arrived, waiting and watching the interaction between father and son, but had warmed up when it became apparent that Alex would not be shown favor.

Liz stayed away from Max and Isobel but didn't make an issue of it. Her congratulations to Alex were heartfelt and if she was more restrained with Michael, it went unnoticed among the crowd of well-wishers.

The live band started playing at nine o'clock and dancing commenced. Alex and Michael took the floor first but they didn't want to dance alone for an entire song so they had arranged with Max to get others dancing. Max had enlisted Kyle who asked Liz to dance. Max had planned to dance with Isobel but it wasn't necessary because Noah had shown up and he approached her. Max asked Cam instead. Everyone joined in after that.

Alex and Michael lost the beat for a moment when they saw Kyle Valenti's mother and Alex's father dancing.

"She doesn't even like him," Alex said. "Kyle told me."

"He's age appropriate," Michael replied. "Maybe she's making nice with him for us."

Later they saw Manes ask Isobel to dance. That was less of a surprise.

"He's always liked Isobel," Alex said. "He thinks she was raised right by the Evans. And they've worked together on a couple of fundraisers."

"Wonder what he would think if he knew what she is and what she's done," Michael said.

They would have been surprised if they had overheard the conversation.

"I don't know what the financial arrangements are for this evening but I'll pay for it," Manes said.

"That's very generous but it's my gift to Alex and Michael."

"Your time and effort is gift enough. Invoice me for the rest."

Isobel agreed. She could afford it but if Manes was relenting it was important to let him contribute. She looked around, pleased with how the evening was going. She smiled when she saw Kyle dancing with Alex and Max with Michael. They weren't in each other's arms but they were obviously all having fun. Liz and Maria were dancing together, as they often did. Isobel's smile faded as she remembered Liz dancing with Rosa. Noah was across the room with Kyle Valenti's mother. She had wondered if he would come tonight and was glad that he hadn't stayed away in order to avoid her. They had danced only the first dance together but it was enough for now. Noah had said he needed some time. Maybe they could get past this rift eventually.

* * *

Back at the cabin in the wee hours of Sunday morning Alex said, "I feel very married. Last weekend was for us but this …"

"Yeah, the party was the final piece. And we got gifts."

"I knew we'd get some even though we said no gifts. We can open them tomorrow."

"How do we feel about your dad paying for tonight?"

As the party was breaking up Isobel had told them about her conversation with Jesse Manes. He had already left so it wasn't necessary to decide immediately whether to say anything to him about it.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Let's not pay him back. He owes us. And if he's trying to made amends we shouldn't throw it back in his face."

"Oh, he's not getting a dime. But I have a hard time believing he suddenly saw the light and is going to accept us."

"You might have given him an epiphany in his office."

"Or he might try to hold it over us somehow. I'm too suspicious to trust his motives."

Alex winced as he undressed. He had given up his crutch recently after getting used to his new normal but dancing was an unaccustomed activity. Michael and Liz always had an arm around him, and Kyle and Max had unobtrusively kept a hand under Alex's elbow in case he needed help to balance.

"How's your leg?"

"Dancing did it in. I'll give it a rest tomorrow. I mean today."

"I'll give you a massage." Michael warmed lotion in the palms of his hand before placing them on Alex's stump. He had researched the care of a residual limb and often helped with scar mobilization, desensitization and end-bearing exercises. But tonight was for relaxation and pain management.

Ten minutes later he asked how it felt.

"I don't feel anything in the stump," Alex replied. "But there's some activity further up."

Michael smiled and moved his hand above the knee.

"Keep heading north, Cowboy, and then reach to your right."

"I guess I don't have to ask if I could interest you in conjugal relations, Private."


	17. Michael Makes Friends

Michael arrived at the Wild Pony and looked around. No Alex. Four airmen at a table in the corner hailed him:

"Guerin." "Come on over."

Michael joined them. They told him Alex got held up and would be along in an hour.

"Sit down." "We got questions."

Michael ordered a round for the table.

"You've known Alex a long time, right?"

Michael nodded.

"Great guy, but he doesn't talk much."

"Talks a lot to me."

"Well, sure. But we want to get the dirt on him."

"You can ask but I may not answer."

"No, man, we don't want to know that kind of stuff. Just what he was like. When did you meet?"

"Junior high."

"I thought all your group met at kindergarten round-up or something."

"A lot of them did but I didn't come to Roswell until I was seven and it was just for the summer. I moved around the state the next few years."

"Hey, I heard about that. You were one of the kids wandering in the desert."

"That's my claim to fame," Michael said.

"You and the Evans twins, right?"

"Max and Isobel. You met them at the party."

"So none of you knows what happened?"

"Nope."

"None of you remembers?"

"How much do you remember from seven and before?"

Shrugs and nods of agreement. "Not much." "Birthdays and Christmas." "Getting hurt or being sick."

"Maybe you were kidnapped and the ransom deal went sideways. They didn't want to kill little kids so they gave you drugs that messed up your memory."

"That was considered," Michael said. "The FBI was brought in."

"Somewhere there are probably rich people still crying over their kids missing for twenty years."

"Doubtful," Michael said. "We were kept under wraps after we were found but the story itself was big news. Nobody credible came forward to claim us."

"But some people did?"

"Yeah, the usual crackpots. They were checked and ruled out. I found out later that one guy was a serial confessor: murder, rape, arson. That time, instead of confessing to kidnapping, he said we were his kids."

"Jesus, it's a crap world sometimes. Takes all kinds, I guess."

"It doesn't take all kinds," Michael said. "We've just got all kinds."

"Maybe you were abducted by aliens!"

"They compared us against all the kids that were reported missing."

"What if you were taken decades ago but it was like you only aged a month so that's why they couldn't identify you?"

"If they put us back where they took us, somebody should have remembered or there should have been a record."

"There was a screw-up. They lost track of where you were from. They didn't want to just drop three little kids randomly on the planet. So what would they do? They put you down near the UFO capital of the world. They probably figured Roswell had enough experience with shit like this to get it sorted out."

Michael tipped his bottle at the airman. "I like it. As guesses go, it's as good as the best and better than the rest."

Another airman asked, "What happened after they couldn't find your folks?"

"Isobel and Max were adopted by the Evans and I went into the system. I came back to Roswell when I was eleven."

"And met the love of your life," one of the airmen said half jokingly.

Michael smiled. "Yeah. That's exactly what happened."

"What was Alex like then?"

"Skater dude. Long hair and a skateboard."

"So he wasn't a mini ROTC in training?"

"Definitely not. The skater thing lasted until high school and then he was a guy in jeans and ball caps with a guitar for a year."

"What did he turn into after that?"

Michael grinned." A Goth punk."

"No way!" "Not our Alex."

Michael nodded. "He was out by then. Black clothes, short spiky hair, piercings, eyeliner. Still had the guitar."

"Which Alex did you fall for?"

"All of them."

Michael paused. He would have to handle this line of questioning carefully. The airmen wouldn't badmouth their commanding officer but maybe they were loose enough to let something slip. "Let me ask something. What's Sergeant Manes like?"

"You probably know him better than we do."

"Nah. I didn't know Alex when he was little. By junior high kids were trying to get away from parents looking over their shoulders."

"True, that."

"The little I saw of him he seemed wound kind of tight. Like he brought the air force attitude home with him."

"That sounds right. Dedicated to the cause. He's a decent commander but he doesn't have any patience for weak links."

"You probably know he wasn't happy about Alex being gay."

"We got that impression. But he was at your party."

"Yeah, he seems to be coming around." Michael wasn't convinced that was true but it was the right thing to say to keep them talking.

"I could see him being disappointed at first if Alex was his only son but hell, he's got four and three are straight as far as I know. I'm not personally acquainted with them but they'd have to be something special to outclass Alex."

"No argument from me," Michael said.

Michael felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head up and Alex leaned down to kiss him.

"Skater dude!" "Guy with guitar!" "Goth punk!"

Alex sat down and shook his head at Michael. "I thought my secrets were safe with you."

"They are. We didn't get into your sexual kinks."

"Your turn, Alex. Tell us about Guerin."

"I'm attracted to bad boys. Well, just this one. He's got a record."

"What's his sheet look like?"

"Minor offenses only: drunk, fighting, disorderly conduct, public urination and an indecency charge for exposing himself."

The airmen weren't impressed. "Not exactly the crimes of the century."

"In my defense," Michael said, "it was dark and nobody was around when I pissed in the alley. I remember the smell and I wasn't the first. That led to the indecency charge which was kind of bullshit since the only person who saw my goods was the cop with a flashlight."

The airmen laughed. "What else?"

"He's kind of a genius," Alex told them. "Especially with numbers."

One of the airman said, "I think I heard the CO talking about that. It was a few weeks ago. He was reading a brief about problems with maneuverability formulas for new aircraft. He was disgusted and said it was humiliating that the air force was having trouble when a man his son went to school with who hadn't even gone to college could do it in his head. Was that you?"

"I might have been showing off," Michael admitted.

"Man, you should join up. They'd fast track you to the geek squad."

"You know what? I'm happy here, having a beer with real people."

The airmen left a little later. Michael and Alex stayed to have bar food for supper.

"They liked you," Alex said.

"They like you. That bought me goodwill."

"No, they like you, too. I could tell."

"They're much better publicity for the air force than your old man."

* * *

At home in the cabin they lay naked, propped against the headboard. Michael was practicing chords on his guitar.

"You said you hadn't played for years. I thought it quieted your entropy."

"The guitar reminded me of you. I discovered that drinking and fighting and acetone quieted my entropy and had the added bonus of helping me forget you for awhile."

Michael's stiff left fingers were having trouble with the frets. He flexed his hand and passed the guitar to Alex. "Show me how it's done."

Alex played the chords. Michael watched closely. But neither of them was fully committed to music.

Alex pointed to Michael's cock. "That's distracting."

Michael pulled the sheet up to his waist.

Alex played another chord, shook his head and laid the guitar aside. "Not working." He poked a finger at the sheet. The bulge jerked. He laid his palm on it. When he took his hand away there was a wet spot on the sheet.

Michael threw the sheet back. "Brace yourself. I'm going to fuck you into the mattress."

"Not this time." Alex moved down the bed and lowered his mouth.

Michael pulled Alex's legs into position until both men were head to head. The ones on their shoulders to the ones between their legs.

Vocal cues didn't work with their mouths full but when their balls swelled and tightened, they knew they were close. They came at more or less the same time. All over.

Michael slapped Alex's ass affectionately. "We made a mess, Private."

"A fucking mess, Cowboy," Alex happily agreed.


	18. Baby Makes Three

Michael was working on a truck as old as his own but considerably less maintained when he heard a whimper. He looked around to see a small dog standing a few yards away with its head down. It was thin and dirty.

"Hey, buddy," he said softly. He approached slowly and quietly so as not to scare it off but the dog waited as if it could go no further.

Michael held his hand out and the dog sniffed. He picked it up and headed to his trailer which was empty since Isobel had committed herself. Michael put some water in a bowl. The dog lapped it up and looked at him hopefully.

"Not too much all at once. Let's wait a few minutes."

Michael spent the time running his hands over the dog. It didn't flinch from his touch. There was no apparent injury or illness. It was thin but not skeletal. It was dirty but from dust not filth. There was no collar. He discovered the dog was female. He gave her more water and looked around for something to eat. He crumbled a few crackers and poured milk over them.

He didn't think a full bath would be a good idea yet but he saw a backup hairbrush of Isobel's that she hadn't taken with her, used it on the dog and then wiped her down with a wet towel. More water and crackers with milk and the dog lay down on the floor and curled up. He folded an old blanket into a bed and moved her onto it. She lapped his hand and closed her eyes.

Michael went back to working on the truck but the trailer door was open so he could keep an eye on the dog. An hour later she came down the steps, limped to the corner of the trailer and squatted. Michael frowned. He hadn't noticed the limp before. He had carried her to the trailer and she had only walked a couple of steps since then. He picked her up and checked her paws. They looked dry and cracked but weren't bleeding. She whined a little when he pressed them. He eyed her poop. She might have parasites. He collected a sample and took her to his truck. Time for a visit to the vet.

The small animal vet confirmed Michael's thoughts. The dog had been wandering long enough to be thirsty, hungry and dirty but not long enough to get sick or hurt. Her paw pads were tender. The vet applied ointment and wrapped them, warning that she'd probably try to chew the bandages off. The dog didn't have a pet chip and a female beagle approximately one year old hadn't been reported on the registry of lost animals.

"If you want a dog, she's probably yours to keep. If not, we'll take her to the humane society."

Michael had never had a pet. His foster homes hadn't had pets and they weren't allowed in the group home. He realized that he didn't know how Alex felt about dogs. The Manes hadn't had one but that didn't mean Alex wouldn't want one. There had never been talk of him being allergic. If Alex didn't want a dog at the cabin, Michael could keep it at the junkyard. But that wouldn't be a great life for the dog. Michael sighed. If he couldn't keep it and nobody he knew wanted it, he would turn it in to the humane society. It was a good little dog and likely to be adopted right away.

Michael paid the vet bill, including shots and dog food, and headed back to work. A name was the next thing but he didn't want to name her if he couldn't keep her.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the porch in civvies when he pulled up to the cabin.

Michael called out, "I've got a surprise. Good or bad remains to be seen."

The dog had been lying on the seat. She poked her head up and Alex's mouth fell open. He got up and started towards the truck.

"Did Maria tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About Mama DeLuca's prediction."

"I haven't talked to Maria since the night she put her mom in Sunset Mesa."

Alex was at the truck. Michael opened the door and handed the dog to him. She wiggled and licked his face.

Alex laughed. "Female beagle, right? She's perfect!"

"I didn't even know if you liked dogs."

Alex saw the bandages. "What's wrong with her feet?" he asked anxiously.

"Sore paw pads. They don't have to be amputated or anything."

Alex gave him a look. "Is that how it's going to be?"

"Too soon, huh?"

"How did you get her?"

Michael told Alex how the dog arrived and Alex told Michael about Mimi reading his hand.

"That human psychic stuff is spooky shit," Michael said. "I never really believed but I'll have to rethink it."

"She also said something about dark energy from other worlds so I'm still on the fence. But the beagle thing is gold. What's her name?"

"That's up to you."

"I'll think about it."

They set out bowls of dog food and water which the dog polished off by the time they sat down to dinner. They both fed her bites.

"I guess we're the kind of owners who feed their dog people food from the table," Michael said.

"Only as treats on special occasions," Alex said. "It's her first night with us."

The dog tired quickly and lay down on the blanket Michael had brought with them.

"I'll stop by the pet store tomorrow," Alex said. "She needs a bed ..."

"She's got a blanket."

"And you can take it back to work with you tomorrow. She needs a dog bed here." Alex continued his list. "Chew toys and play toys, a collar for her tags, a leash …"

"Does she have to be leashed?"

"Not all the time but in public, yes. Besides, beagles are scent dogs. They run off to investigate and she's not trained yet to come back when called. What else? Food and water bowls."

"There are bowls in my trailer that aren't being used."

"Mismatched bowls. Keep them in your trailer."

"I get it. My stuff is good enough for her at the junkyard but our princess needs nice things at home."

"I'm glad you understand."

"You come up with a name yet?"

"I've rejected about twenty so far. What do you think of Trixie?"

Michael nodded. "Latin for 'She who brings happiness'. I like it."

Trixie went to sleep on her blanket beside the bed but in the morning she was curled up on the foot of the bed. The second morning she was lying between Michael and Alex halfway up the bed. The third morning she was under the covers between their pillows. By the fourth morning they couldn't really remember what life was like before Trixie. After a week she had filled out, her coat was shiny and her eyes bright. Her paw pads had healed and her velvety ears bounced as she ran and jumped.

It wasn't all smooth. The first time they were intimate after Trixie arrived, Michael initiated his usual move, kissing from Alex's lips along his jaw, down his neck and around to his ear. His eyes were over Alex's shoulder. He froze and whispered, "Trixie is watching."

Alex looked over his shoulder. Trixie's eyes were wide and unblinking. He smiled. "That's cute."

"Or creepy."

"She's just curious. She wonders what we're doing."

"You said you didn't need a voyeur."

"What now?"

"When we were talking about a threesome. A third would be in the way and watching from the corner. You said you weren't a voyeur and didn't want one."

"I meant a human. This is Trixie."

"Exactly. It's like our kid seeing us have sex."

"All right, of the two of us you're the one that can get her out without moving so do your thing."

Michael lifted her stuffed toy and wiggled it in front of Trixie's nose. Her eyes locked on it. He tossed it through the bedroom door and she chased after it. He gently closed the door behind her. They waited a few seconds to see if she would howl or scratch to be let in but there was no sound. They got back down to business.

Later as they lay with sweat evaporating Alex said, "Being bisexual, I didn't think you'd be so squeamish. You'll do it with men or women but you draw the line at a dog watching?"

"I only do it with you and this isn't 'a' dog, it's our dog."

"She isn't going to tell anybody about our sex life."

"Are you sure? I've never asked Isobel if she can read animals."

"That's a disturbing idea. Is it possible?"

"Probably not. She might be able to get emotions from them but they can't express thoughts like humans."

"So Trixie doesn't have to be evicted from the bedroom. Let her back in now. Or don't you want her witnessing afterglow?"

Michael unlatched the door. Trixie nosed it open and bounded in before he could open it wide.

"If this doesn't work out," Michael circled a finger between himself and Alex, "I'm getting custody. I'm not having you corrupt our kid."

* * *

As soon as they heard the news Liz and Maria knew the significance of Trixie but Max, Kyle and Noah didn't: "Why did you get a dog?"

"The usual reason," Alex said. "Fertility problems."

"We're having trouble conceiving," Michael added. "So we decided to adopt."


	19. Golf and Memories

There was a private golf course near Roswell. As an attorney and doctor respectively, Noah and Kyle were members. They invited Max, Michael and Alex to play with them one Sunday morning.

Noah and Isobel had played regularly. Kyle played less regularly, depending on his schedule. Alex had played twice since he returned to Roswell, on the military course nearby. He offered to outfit Michael.

"Not necessary. I've got golf pants and shirt in my trailer."

"As a Halloween costume? Because you didn't seem to like the idea when I joked about it that night we had dinner with my father."

"You said khakis and polo. These are actual golf pants and golf shirt. I know because Isobel got them for me. She and Noah invited Max and me to play a few times."

"Are you good?"

"I can be under certain circumstances."

"That would be cheating. You won't use your powers, will you?"

"Well, not now."

* * *

The five gathered at the first hole, in different colored shirts: Michael red, Noah orange, Kyle yellow, Alex green and Max in blue.

Alex burst out laughing. "We look like the LGBT flag!"

"We need Isobel to complete the rainbow," Noah said. "Her shirt is purple."

Kyle noticed the crutch stuck into Alex's golf bag. "You want a cart?"

"Nope, I can walk the course. The crutch is a precaution."

"You sure?" Noah asked. "Michael likes to drive a cart."

"He's a maniac," Max said. "You're safer crawling if you have to."

Noah teed off first. The other four stood back as he took a couple of practice swings.

"No powers," Kyle said in an undertone to Max and Michael.

"You're not the boss of me," Michael said. "My husband already said no."

"Don't look at me," Max said. "Mine won't help my golf game."

They passed the time between holes with small talk. Max asked about their wedding bands so Michael retold the story of the coupling nut. This led to sports as a metaphor for sex. Noah, who had played baseball when he was young, said that was his first introduction to sex. Kyle, as former captain of the football team, admitted that football terminology was possibly the most homoerotic. Max naively said that besides holes and balls golf didn't have suggestive terms.

"Strokes, dude," Alex said. "Do I have to tell you the fewer the better in golf but it's the opposite for sex?"

"Woods have a longer shaft and larger head," Michael said.

"Don't get stuck in a sand trap," Alex added.

"Putt from the rough," Michael finished.

"Do you two think of nothing but sex?" Max asked.

"We're still newlyweds," Alex said.

"The honeymoon continues," Michael said.

* * *

Alex had driven to the golf course because his SUV would fit better with the country club set. His leg was tired so Michael drove home. Alex spent the time watching him.

"Do you have dry mouth over there?" Michael asked.

"No. Why?"

"You're licking your lips. If it's not dry mouth, it means you're going to jump me when we get home. I'm glad it's not dry mouth."

Alex smiled. "I've never seen you dressed like that. Makes me want to undress you."

"Everything you wear makes me want to undress you."

"I've noticed that 'rip your clothes off' look in your eye. And you lick your lips, too."

"I'm thinking of other things to lick when I do that."

Trixie was allowed in the bedroom. She lay quietly on her bed, no longer interested in what was taking place above her. She had learned that her people wouldn't be playing with her when they were rolling around on their bed and that any sounds were not cause for alarm.

* * *

Afterward, Michael said, "You remember prom?"

"Public fight with Kyle, sure."

"I was thinking of your tux."

"You wanted to rip it off me?"

"Nope, I would have gone slow. Unbuttoned every button of that pleated shirt. Unzipped your pants one tooth at a time. And when you were naked I would have found a use for that leather necktie."

"I still have the outfit. And I weigh the same so it should fit."

"Sounds good. But one thing will probably be different."

"You won't be able to go slow?"

"I don't think so."

"I knew you were fantasizing some slo-mo seduction in your mind."

Michael was an inch taller than Alex and just enough broader to make him the more comfortable choice for big spoon. They liked spooning anytime but especially after sex.

"How can this keep getting better and better?" Alex asked.

"Practice."

"I suppose. But surely we'll hit a plateau. Remember how good our first time was even though we were young and horny and didn't know anything?"

Michael was silent for a moment. "I remember how it felt but not the details. I think I lost some memories after your dad found us."

Alex's voice was tight. "He has a lot to answer for."

"You can fill in the gaps. Tell me what you remember."

"How far back? Do you remember coming to the museum?"

"Yeah. The kiss. I never want to lose that."

"I was consumed with you. I had thought there was something between us but you pulled away when I started to kiss you after giving you the guitar. At the museum I was afraid you were going to tell me to leave you alone but instead you kissed me. And you started to smile and I knew it was all right."

"We kissed until it wasn't a good idea to keep going in public. Then we went to the shed. That's where it gets hazy."

"You took off your jacket and I kissed you before I even thought of undressing. Then you pulled your shirt off and I realized I had more clothes on than you did so I got rid of my jacket."

"We like getting naked around each other."

"I asked if you'd done it before and you said yes, but not with a guy. And not with someone you liked as much as you liked me."

"All true."

"I kissed you again. That was the first time I put my hands in your hair. I couldn't believe I hadn't done it before. I was obsessed with your curls. You helped get my shirt off and we were finally skin to skin. We couldn't stop kissing and touching."

"We must have stopped long enough to get our pants off."

"Yeah." Alex smiled. "We took our shoes off and opened each other's jeans and pushed them down with our underwear. We almost fell over stepping out of them. And then we really were skin to skin. We were both hard. We did fall over but it was on purpose and we hit the bed."

"Don't stop now."

"That's exactly what we were both thinking. We came fast the first time. You said it was natural because we didn't have to go slow for a girl and coax her along."

"I don't miss that."

"It was everything I hoped for. It had only been an hour since our first kiss. Our mouths were just getting to know each other. Our bodies were still unexplored territory. Everything was new."

"I remember the feeling of sensory overload."

"We never really stopped between the first and second time. We were still half hard so we just kept going."

"Or coming."

Alex laughed. "It was slower. I hadn't expected it be better than the first time but it was because it already felt familiar. You felt familiar."

"Does this feel familiar?" Michael thrust against Alex's ass.

"Very. Is that why you wanted me to tell you about the shed? To get you ready for our next round?"

Michael's arm was resting on Alex's hip. His hand reached down. "You're ready, too."

"It's an occupational hazard around you."

* * *

Later, when they were spooning again Michael murmured, "I kind of miss you wearing jewelry during sex. The necklace and rings. Sucking your ear studs. Kissing your nose ring but being careful not to pull on it."

You remember that, huh?"

"Mm. And the first time I saw you completely naked. Pulling you close. When our cocks touched I felt it all the way down my balls to my toes and up to my heart."

"That's pretty specific for someone who lost the details of our first time."

Michael didn't say anything.

"Did you fake losing memories so you could use mine as porn?"

"Would that be a bad thing? I wanted to know how you remembered it."

"You could have just asked." Alex paused. "Did it match your memory?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure? Now I'm worried that you really did lose some memories but you don't want me to feel bad about my father causing it."

"I remember every look, every touch, every word, every kiss. I've never forgotten anything. A hammer to my hand couldn't make me forget."

"Prove it. Tell me what happened just before he caught us."

"We were wiped out after the third time. We fell asleep. It was late afternoon when we woke up. We pulled on our underwear and jeans. You put on your shirt and I pulled on my boots. You were sitting on the bed putting your shoes on. I stood up to buckle my belt. I touched your shoulder because I couldn't keep my hands off you. You turned to smile up at me and the shed door opened."

"And my father ruined our lives."

"For awhile. We got them back."

"We could have had so much during those ten years."

"Maybe we needed that time apart. We wouldn't have been the same as we are now."

"That's very Zen of you. But you're only saying it because it's over."

"Yeah, it was hard to live through at the time. We earned this, Private."

"And we damned well deserve it, Cowboy."

* * *

A/N: I assigned shirt colors based on these meanings:

 **Red (Michael)** is the color of fire and blood so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love. Red is a very emotionally intense color.

 **Orange (Noah)** combines the energy of red and the happiness of yellow. It represents enthusiasm, fascination, happiness, creativity, determination, attraction, success, encouragement, and stimulation.

 **Yellow (Kyle)** is associated with joy, happiness, intellect, and energy. It arouses cheerfulness, stimulates mental activity, and generates muscle energy. Later the meaning of yellow was connected with cowardice.

 **Green (Alex)** symbolizes growth, harmony, freshness, and fertility. It has a strong emotional correspondence with safety. Green has great healing power. It is the most restful color for the human eye. Green suggests stability and endurance.

 **Blue (Max)** is the color of the sky and sea. It is often associated with depth and stability. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith and truth. Blue is strongly associated with tranquility and calmness.

 **Purple (Isobel)** combines the stability of blue and the energy of red. It symbolizes power, nobility, luxury, and ambition. It conveys wealth and extravagance. Purple is associated with wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity, mystery, and magic.


	20. Crashdown and Confessions

Eventually Alex would tell Michael how he had spent his day but right now he just wanted to see him. He punched in the first number on speed dial.

It had been a long day and all Michael wanted to do was be with Alex and, after awhile, tell him what had happened. His cell phone beeped.

"Hey, Private."

"Howdy, Cowboy. You done for the day?"

"Yep. Are you?"

"I am. Let's not cook tonight. How about the Crashdown?"

"Sounds good. Where are you?"

"Just getting into town."

"I fixed a sign for Maria. I'm leaving the Wild Pony now. Get a table outside so Trixie doesn't have to stay in the truck."

"See you in a few minutes."

* * *

Michael parked down the block from the Crashdown Café. Alex was sitting with his back to Michael. He'd had the day off so he wasn't in uniform. Michael ambled along with Trixie at his side. He knew when she spotted Alex because she trotted faster, straining at her leash.

Alex sensed them behind him and turned in time for Trixie to jump up with her front paws on his thighs. He grinned and scratched her ears while Michael sat down. When Trixie had been properly greeted Michael leaned over to kiss Alex.

"Are you as happy to see me as you are to see our dog?"

"I'd greet you the same way she greeted me if I thought I could get away with pushing my head into your crotch."

"Something to look forward to at home."

They ordered. Michael told Alex about fixing Maria's neon sign and taking it back to the bar. He didn't talk about the rest of the day and Alex didn't say how he had spent his day off. The food arrived with a form that helped them avoid talking seriously until they got home.

Arturo was revamping the Crashdown menu and invited all patrons to help name new dishes. He was also switching from ice cream to gelato and would rotate flavors, three or four each day, with Vulcan Vanilla always available. He welcomed ideas for flavors and their names. While they ate Alex and Michael passed the form back and forth, scribbling their suggestions. Trixie's attention was focused on the burger ordered for her.

* * *

Trixie went to work with Michael almost every day but she hardly ever got to ride with Alex so she went home in his SUV and Michael followed in his truck. At the cabin, Alex carried his crutch with him when he got out.

Michael frowned. Alex had been walking fine. "You have trouble with your leg today?"

"No, the crutch was a weapon." Alex showed Michael the red smear on the arm grip. "It's my father's blood."

Michael went white with fury. "Did he attack you?"

"I attacked him."

Michael calmed down. Alex was obviously unhurt. "Sounds like you had quite a day. So did I."

"What happened?"

"Isobel almost died."

"That trumps my news, although they're both alien-related. You go first."

Michael explained about Liz weaponizing Max's blood into a serum to strip them of their powers. She hadn't intended to use it but Isobel, afraid of losing control of herself again, had mind warped Kyle into injecting her. It had seemed to work at first. Isobel couldn't get into anyone's head. Then the cell degradation began and Max couldn't heal her. She deteriorated so fast they had barely been able to get her back to the cave and into her pod. With Isobel in suspended animation, they hoped they had bought enough time for Liz to create an antidote.

"I haven't forgotten how Kyle treated you in high school but I have to say I felt bad for him today. Isobel forced him to break his Hippocratic Oath: First, do no harm."

"I've forgiven him, and today wasn't his fault, but it might be good for him to be on the receiving end."

"You're down with retribution today. Tell me about your dad."

Alex explained about researching his father's work, following him, and deciding to confront Manes. "I thought he might be pleased that I was interested but he wasn't in a sharing mood so I knocked him out with the crutch."

"What happened to not retaliating against him?"

"When I reminded him after we got married that we hadn't retaliated against him, I didn't say anything about the future."

"Did being unconscious adjust his attitude?"

"Not at all. But by then I'd tied him up in his secret bunker and gotten access to his outdated system."

Michael smiled. "We've never talked much about your time in the air force. That's a conversation we should have soon."

"I was in intelligence. Code breaking and cyber security."

"Plus reconnaissance and reconstructing burner phones. And people think I'm the smart one."

"You are. Your IQ is genius level. But I'm above average myself and so is Liz. If anybody can cure Isobel, it's Liz. As for me, my musical ability helped in intelligence. Music and math have a lot in common and that carries over to programming and codes."

"Have you tried deciphering the artifact?"

"Only glanced at it. I wanted to get leverage on my father first. By the way, I took the artifact with me. It's hidden in the bunker."

"You left it with your dad!?"

"He's not there. I got rid of him."

Michael's eyes widened and his mouth opened but no words came out.

"Oh, he's alive. I blackmailed him into leaving for awhile. He's on his way to Niger to oversee a training op. When that's done he'll ask for a transfer away from Roswell. I kind of like that you assumed the worst."

"I think you're capable of anything but I'm glad you didn't kill him even though he deserved it."

"You might wish I had killed him when I tell you that he targeted you. In his files you're a terrorist threat level red."

"I'm on a government watch list?"

Alex shook his head. "That's how I was able to blackmail him. My father was part of Project Shepherd which was shut down and defunded in 2010. But Pops isn't a quitter so he continued without authorization. He doesn't report to anybody. I threatened to expose him in order to make him leave. I'm sure he won't give up easily. He probably considers Niger an opportunity to retreat and regroup."

"Does he know I'm an alien?"

"He either thinks you are one or that you're working so closely with them that there's no difference. He's suspicious about the deaths ten years ago. So far this is all in his mind."

"And documented in his system."

"Which is not connected to any outside source and is now under my control. Oh, and you've been targeting me for a decade."

"I thought I'd been missing you for a decade."

"He's irrational when it comes to alien conspiracies."

"What am I targeting you for?"

"Unknown."

"Well, I know. Love and sex."

"In that order?"

"I admit sex came first ten years ago and it's still a very strong second but love moved up." Michael paused. "I'd really like to know what he thinks I want with you."

"He hasn't thought it through that far. I believe he's insane but able to function almost normally."

"We could work on deciphering the code together."

"Absolutely, but not until Isobel is out of danger. You need to help Liz first. Meanwhile, I'll upgrade the bunker system and load some software that should help us."

"Since you confessed your project and ended up with a secret bunker, I should confess that I have a bunker of my own. It's an old fallout shelter under my trailer."

"We can't seem to stop keeping secrets."

"At least we're telling each other sooner."

"I should have asked to borrow the artifact," Alex said. "I'll get it back to you."

"Mi artefacto es tu artefacto. Actually, half of it is yours anyway. And it should stay in the bunker if we're going to work on it there."

"Isn't it odd how we and the artifacts both joined?"

"We're not joined at the moment."

"Emotionally we're always joined. You want to work on physically now?"

"Is this when you shove your head into my crotch?" Michael asked.

"Actually, I've been thinking of something you said recently. Tonight I want you to fuck me into the mattress."

* * *

Michael and Alex's suggestions for new items on the Crashdown Café menu:

 _Antimatter Antipasto  
Celestial Seafood Sampler  
_ _ET Eggs & Toast  
_ _Green Slime Slushy  
_ _Interstellar Appetizer Assortment  
_ _Nebula Nachos  
_ _Soylent Green Salad  
_ _Venus Vegan Platter_

Michael and Alex's theme of gelato flavors based on sentient beings of Star Trek:

 _Andorian Almond  
Android __Amaretto  
_ _Bajoran Banana  
_ _Betazoid Butterscotch  
_ _Borg Butter Pecan  
_ _Cardassian Cookie Dough  
_ _Changeling Chocolate  
_ _Continuum Coconut  
_ _Ferengi Fudge  
_ _Gorn Grape  
_ _Horta Horchata  
_ _Klingon Key Lime  
_ _Orion Orange  
_ _Pakled Pistachio  
_ _Romulan Rocky Road  
_ _Species 8472 Spumoni  
_ _Tellarite Toffee  
_ _Trill Tiramisu  
_ _Vulcan Vanilla_

* * *

A/N: Feel free to add your menu suggestions/flavor names in a review. I tried not to duplicate anything from the OG Roswell menu online or what we've learned on Roswell New Mexico. Below are the ones I recall:

Men In Blackened Salmon  
Scully Fries with extra Flying Sauce  
A Steak Odyssey  
Neptuna Melt  
Crater Tots  
Space Jam  
Rocket Relish  
Cosmic Cakes  
Crashbrowns  
U F Doughs  
Green Man Milkshake  
Peanut Butter Blast Off  
Saturn Rings with extra Foster's Ranch  
Out of This World Burger  
Milky Way Shakes: Vulcan Vanilla, Abducted by Chocolate, Strawberry Spaceship  
Steak Me To Your Leader  
UnidentiFried Chicken  
Space Junk Loaded Cheese Fries


	21. Trials and Tribulations

Michael lay on his side, Alex beside him on his stomach, eyes closed, floating a foot above the bed. His cock was hanging down and Michael reached for it. A few squeezing strokes and it wasn't hanging. It stiffened and pointed toward Alex's belly. Michael's other hand reached between his own legs. Alex's mouth smiled and his eyes opened. Michael felt like his day didn't really begin until Alex was awake beside him. Alex started to speak.

Trixie barked and Michael woke up. She was standing by the bed staring at him. She jumped on the bed and looked around at the empty space.

"We both feel it. Bed's too big when he's gone."

Trixie barked again and trotted to the back door. Michael got up to let her out. Alex almost always let Trixie out in the morning since his duty days started earlier than Michael's. Michael could have opened the door for her with his mind but it was safer to take a look out the window and make sure there was no wildlife near the cabin in the quiet of early morning. Rabbits and squirrels were okay but coyotes and foxes had been spotted. Foxes would leave a dog alone unless they were very hungry but coyotes would take down a dog.

The area was clear so Michael left the back door open and started coffee. He went to the bathroom, detoured to the bedroom to slip on underwear and returned to the kitchen to give Trixie fresh water and refill her kibble. In the morning she also got canned food. Michael poured coffee, considered whether to spike it with acetone and decided not to. Just because Alex was away for the week was no reason to self-medicate.

* * *

Last Friday Alex had come home with the news that his final physical and psychological evaluations were scheduled for the following week. He would drive to Kirtland AFB at Albuquerque Monday morning and wouldn't be home until Friday noon.

"Almost a week?" Michael asked. "Sounds intense."

"It's not as bad as it sounds but it has to be thorough in order to get full clearance reinstated."

"You worried about passing?"

"Not really. I'm ready."

"You're doing great without the crutch but your leg has a bad day sometimes."

"If it happens I'll power through. I only have to meet the minimum physical standards and I shouldn't have any trouble."

"I'm going to miss you but this is our chance for phone sex."

"About that. I'll be sequestered. Radio silence until I leave Kirtland."

"What the hell for?"

"No contact is part of the process to see if I can make it on my own."

"If we're not having phone sex, I'll take Friday afternoon off."

Alex nodded. "We'll be pretty backed up by then."

They hit it hard that weekend in anticipation of the dry spell ahead. Alex took off Monday morning for Kirtland where there was a full air force medical facility. He called Michael before noon.

"I'm outside the gates. I had to hear your voice one more time."

"Next time I'll be talking to a fully reinstated airman. Good luck."

"I love you, Michael."

"I love you, too, Alex."

Monday night wasn't bad because a couple of times Alex had a double shift and spent the night on base but they hadn't been apart more than one night for months and Michael knew the rest of the week would be tougher. He had been helping Liz with an antidote the past two weeks since Isobel went back into her pod but it was at a stage that only Liz could work on which was probably just as well since Michael would have trouble keeping his mind on chemistry the next few days. He would spend time at the pods to relieve Max who was practically camping out there, and he could hang out at the Wild Pony with Maria to pass more time.

* * *

Alex met with a psychiatrist on Monday afternoon, a woman he had talked to twice before. He was happy to start with the head stuff since his leg had stiffened up on the three-hour drive.

"It's good to see you again, Alex. You look well."

"I feel well."

"I see that congratulations are in order. You married recently."

Alex knew that his marriage would raise questions but he couldn't help smiling at the thought of Michael. "Yes."

"You were back in Roswell only three months before making this life decision that followed a devastating injury from which you were still in recovery. I know you don't need me to point out there could be concerns about an impulsive action."

"It might be considered impulsive if I met and married someone in that short a time but that's not the case. Michael and I have known each other since we were eleven. We dated in high school. We had different plans for our lives so we separated after graduation. When I got back to Roswell, we found out that ten years hadn't changed how we felt. We aren't teenagers. There was no reason to wait."

Alex felt he'd spun the situation to their advantage. It didn't nearly tell the whole story but nothing was a lie. Apparently Lt. Colonel Dr. Davies agreed. She was a seasoned psychiatrist and officer but he detected a softening in her expression.

Alex would be given a full physical exam tomorrow and then the physical testing would take place over three days, interspersed with additional mental games. He would meet with a panel made up of Davies, another psychiatrist whom he had met with once, and a third who was a stranger to him. He had downplayed how rigorous it would be because he didn't want Michael to worry about him.

Michael was about to have his own worries.

* * *

Midmorning on Tuesday two military vehicles roared up to Sanders Auto and braked, kicking up dust. Both passengers and both drivers exited the vehicles. They appeared to be security personnel and one man was clearly the leader.

"Michael Guerin?"

Michael didn't let his apprehension show but the thought went through his mind that this was the kind of showdown he had been expecting for years.

"Yeah. You here for the oil change special?"

Silence for a moment while Leader digested a question he hadn't expected. Michael smiled to himself. Always a good day when you can disconcert the guy who thinks he's in charge.

"Uh, no. You are the spouse of Airman Alexander Manes?"

Michael no longer felt like smiling outwardly or to himself. "How is he? What happened?"

Once again Leader was disconcerted. "Nothing, as far as I know."

So it wasn't some kind of notification of an accident. "Then what's this about?"

"You are being summoned for a security check as the spouse of a member of the air force."

Alex had told Michael it was likely there would be a security check soon, now that their marriage was officially documented in air force records. He had outlined the procedure and this wasn't part of it.

"You mean now?" Michael asked disbelievingly.

"No time like the present. Let's go."

"I'm working. I can't just leave."

Leader glanced around the deserted yard. "Looks like you can. We'll let your employer know you had to close up."

"This isn't right. I'll arrange time off and come in next week."

"You don't understand, Guerin. Refusing looks suspicious."

Michael thought for a moment. Was this part of the security check that Alex didn't know about? Some kind of tactic to see how he responded under pressure? If he had been human, he might have gone along with it but he had too much to lose by disappearing inside the air force base without anyone knowing he was there.

"I have to call somebody to take care of my dog."

Leader hesitated for a moment then nodded. Michael pulled out his phone. Max had moved down his speed dial list since Alex took the top spot.

"Maxwell, it's Mike. There's something I have to do and I can't take Trixie. Can you or Noah come and get her?" Michael rarely called him Maxwell and never referred to himself as Mike. He knew Max would catch on and understand that you or Noah meant he needed both of them.

Max wasted no time on questions. "We'll be there in five." He ended the call.

Michael went on talking as if Max was still on the phone. "Now would be good." He paused. "Probably the rest of the day." Another pause. "Okay, thanks." Michael put his phone away and went to his trailer. One of the air force guys drifted after him and waited at the door, watching as Michael put Trixie's food and water bowls in a box along with a chew toy and a ball. He rolled up the blanket she used as a bed, brought everything out and set it on the steps. It had been four minutes.

The patrol car arrived quietly. No siren, flashing lights or screeching of brakes. Deputy Cameron was driving and Max rode shotgun. Noah's SUV was behind them. They all got out.

The air force guys looked at Michael. Leader said, "The police? This overreaction makes us wonder what you have to hide."

Noah spoke before Michael could reply. "I'm Noah Bracken, attorney for Michael Guerin. My client is a civilian and you are air force personnel. What's happening here?"

Michael was impressed. Noah knew nothing about what was going on but had taken in the situation at a glance.

The air force guys looked disgusted. Leader looked at Michael. "Your attorney? What are you guilty of?"

"Leave my client out of it for now and answer my question: What is this about?"

"A routine security check on the spouse of a member of the air force has apparently scared the spouse so much that he had to call the cops and lawyer up." Leader's tone was scornful.

Noah turned to his client. "Michael, you should have told me you'd been contacted about a security check. How long have you known it was coming up?"

"This is the first I heard of it."

"Surely not." Noah turned back to Leader. "It's my understanding that a letter is sent, followed up by phone to schedule an appointment. Did my client miss his appointment?"

Leader shifted from one foot to the other. "There was an opportunity to perform the check so we were sent to ask if Guerin was available."

"Michael?"

"They didn't explain or ask, they ordered. Alex isn't available so I wanted some advice."

"Where is Alex?"

"Gone all week to Kirtland and can't be reached unless there's a death or a life-threatening injury or illness."

Noah turned back to Leader. "Two military vehicles with four security personnel seems like overkill for an unscheduled routine request. I'd like to hear the explanation you didn't offer to my client."

"We were told to bring him in for a security check. That an investigator was unexpectedly available, that's why there hadn't been time to set it up."

"What if Michael Guerin wasn't available?"

"We knew he was …" Leader's voice trailed off.

"You knew he was available? This is sounding less like routine and more like an ambush. You've accused my client of overreacting, that he must have something to hide. What is the air force trying to accomplish by not following protocol?"

Leader turned sullen. "You can ask my commanding officer."

"I'll need his name and rank. And yours."

Michael decided it was time to step in. "I don't mind doing the security check now. I just didn't care for their methods."

"Neither do I," Noah said. "If you're sure, I'll be glad to accompany you."

"Me, too," Max said.

"You have no jurisdiction on base," Leader said.

"Sheriff's department protects and serves the county. Michael Guerin is a resident of Chaves County."

The situation had obviously gone sideways but Leader decided to salvage what he could by fulfilling his primary objective of bringing Guerin in. The cop and the lawyer could be dealt with by someone above his pay grade.

Jenna told Michael she'd look after Trixie. "She can stay in the cell you've occupied so often."

Max drove Noah's SUV so Noah could consult with Michael on the way to the base.

"I could insist on sitting in with you but it would give the appearance of a deposition," Noah said. "We've made our point so I think they'll do it by the book now. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Sure. Calling you and Max was never about not doing the security check. I just didn't want to be on base without anybody knowing where I was. And I needed somebody to watch Trix."

"Still, this was very unorthodox of them. Max and I will stick around so you have a ride afterward. But Michael, don't be a smartass. Just answer their questions and get it over with."

Which Michael did. If he was the only one affected he would have been tempted to give them a hard time but he wouldn't jeopardize Alex's position. The questions were standard and many were a matter of public record: name, DOB, places of residence. Michael had lived all his life in New Mexico and his years in foster care were well-documented. His adult life in Roswell was also documented and that came under scrutiny.

"You've accumulated quite a record of infractions. Misdemeanors, not felonies, but can you offer an explanation for them?"

"Young and stupid."

"They continued well into your twenties and we know from school records that you're far from stupid."

"What was the date of the last one?"

"Four months ago."

"The day before I saw Alex again." Michael paused to let that sink in. "I've got no excuse for the past ten years but it won't happen again."

The officer nodded. "All that remains is the polygraph."

"Why?"

"It's standard for the spouse of someone with the security clearance of Airman Manes. And you have nothing to hide, right?"

"I'm not sure I trust a machine to know that."

Noah didn't like the idea but said it wasn't good strategy to object since New Mexico allows polygraph results in court. Michael took the polygraph Wednesday morning. When he was hooked up to the machine with sensors in place, the examiner explained the test.

"We'll start with baseline questions that we know the answers to in order to gauge your reactions when we know you're being truthful. Is your name Michael Guerin?"

"Yes."

"Do you reside in Lincoln County, New Mexico?"

"No."

"The next questions you will answer with a lie in order to gauge your reactions when we know you are being dishonest. Are you married to Airman Alexander Manes?"

"No." Michael didn't like saying no even as a lie.

"Is your dog's name Maggie?"

"Yes." It was almost as hard to lie about Trixie's name as it was to deny Alex.

The test will begin with the following questions. It's important to be truthful from now on. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Were you born in New Mexico?"

"I don't know." Michael almost said yes because he considered hatching from a pod in the cavern his birthplace but he wasn't supposed to know where he came from.

"Are you a friend of Max Evans?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe in Unidentified Flying Objects?"

Michael hesitated before saying, "I don't know."

"Do you own a Winnebago travel trailer?"

"No."

"Do you believe in government conspiracies?"

Michael hesitated again before saying, "I don't know."

"Pause test. Mr. Guerin, you should answer yes or no whenever possible."

"I stand by my answers."

"You don't know whether you believe in UFOs?"

"I'm not sure."

"And government conspiracies?"

"You're asking the wrong question. Do I think the government lies? Yes. But even then motivation matters. Is it a conspiracy, or is it to insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense and promote the general welfare? You know, like in the constitution. Lies for the greater good or to protect citizens might be necessary."

"You're thinking too much."

"Is that a problem? Because I can't turn it off. Something to do with having a functioning brain."

The examiner sighed. "You haven't asked why this line of questioning is being pursued. Aren't you curious?"

"Since this is Roswell I assume Alex is involved with alien research. And before you ask if he told me anything, he didn't. Something else I figured out by thinking about it."

"You suspect your spouse is involved with alien research but you aren't sure you believe in UFOs?"

"If there's proof of UFOs, he hasn't shared it with me so no, I'm not sure."

"I don't think there's any need to continue the test. Thank you for your time."

"No problem. Need any help with flight maneuverability algorithms?"

"What?" The examiner looked blank.

"I'm kidding."

On the way to the sheriff's department Michael told Noah that he might have been a smartass.

"Max told me I should have saved my breath with that warning."

Thursday morning Noah informed Michael that the air force had contacted him. Results of the polygraph were inconclusive since the test wasn't completed but they had enough data to clear Michael Guerin as the spouse of Airman Alexander Manes.

"I got the impression they passed you so they wouldn't have to deal with you anymore," Noah said.

"That's only one of my superpowers," Michael replied.

* * *

Alex had endured three days of physical and mental examination. The review board met Thursday afternoon. Three hours later he was called in and congratulated on his full reinstatement. They invited him to dinner to celebrate. Alex had told Michael he wouldn't be home until Friday noon because he anticipated the invitation and planned to accept. But that was before being apart for three days. He couldn't face one more night. He joined them for a drink. It was convivial now that business was over with. They asked to see pictures. Alex showed them one of him and Michael after their wedding in Vegas and another of them sitting on the steps of the cabin with Trixie. When they were ready to go on to dinner, he hit the road.

Alex pulled up to the cabin at 2200 hours. The motion detector yard light came on. Michael had installed it far enough from the cabin that bugs wouldn't swarm the area. He always paid attention to details like that. Alex sat there for a minute. Michael would be checking who was here. He probably thought Max had stopped by. The cabin door opened and Trixie raced out. Alex opened his door and waited for her. He scratched behind her ears and rubbed her tummy and let her lap his face but his eyes were on the figure leaning in the doorway. Together for four months and married for two of them, Alex couldn't understand how he had lived without this man for ten years.

Michael started walking toward him. Trixie ran to him then back to Alex and continued between them in shorter distances as Michael drew closer. Alex got out of his SUV. They stood there for a minute, a foot apart, drinking in the sight of each other. Their arms opened at the same time and knocked into each other. They moved their arms in the same direction and tangled again. They sidestepped and reached for each other and it happened yet again. They were laughing by then.

"I pictured a graceful embrace and iconic kiss, Cowboy."

"Less than four days and we're out of practice, Private."

They managed to wrap each other up and complete the kiss. Alex had driven straight through and his leg was stiff. Michael carried his bag and took the opportunity to keep his arm around Alex as they went to the cabin. It felt so good they settled on the couch.

"Did you pass?"

"I'm certified mentally healthy and physically fit."

"Guess that means we don't have to hold back during sex."

"I'm not aware that we've been holding back."

"Yeah, I could have certified you physically fit but they wouldn't have taken my word for it."

"You stay out of trouble while I was gone?"

"I had to. I was detained and questioned by the air force."

Alex stared. "What the fuck?"

Michael explained his spousal security check.

"My father did this!"

"That was my first thought but would he be able to arrange it?"

"He could have called in a favor. He's got a few friends in high places."

"Well, it backfired because I'm cleared and it's over."

"I should rat him out for this. I warned him I would ruin him if he tried anything."

"Maybe he doesn't care. He's been in thirty years. He could retire and hunt aliens full-time."

"If he retires disgraced he won't have the same access to his crackpot cronies. But I probably won't turn him in, at least not right away. I'm up for a promotion."

"Your enlistment is almost over. You going to re-up?"

"No, but I want the promotion before I get out. I'll be eligible for a better pension."

"Will they promote you if they think you're going to leave?"

"They'll promote me because they hope I won't leave. And they think I'll stay because I got fully reinstated."

"You didn't have to put yourself through that. You did it to prove you were fit."

"I want to leave the air force on my terms, because I choose to, not because I washed out."

They moved on to more personal matters. After awhile Michael asked, "You want to fool around here or should we head to bed?"

"Bed."

They took turns removing clothes from each other. Alex was down to his boxer briefs. Michael was shirtless and barefoot and it was Alex's turn to get him out of his jeans. He stopped when the jeans were down to Michael's knees.

"Those look familiar."

"I must have picked them up by accident."

"Or maybe you've been wearing my underwear while I was gone."

"Do you mind?"

"Nope. I wish I'd taken some of yours with me."

"Yours are more comfy than mine."

"Now I know what to get you for Christmas. You look good in them but they're a little tight in front."

"They fit better before you got home."

"You'll look even better without them."

They finished undressing. Moving together on the bed Michael asked, "Is this going to be plain or fancy?"

"I can't last long enough for fancy the first time."

"I don't even want to try. Plain now, fancy later."

* * *

In Niger, Master Sergeant Jesse Manes took a phone call from the general he had last reported to when Project Shepherd was official air force business.

"I have an update on Michael Guerin. He passed the security check."

"The questionnaire and the polygraph?"

"Questionnaire, yes. Polygraph was incomplete but the examiner was satisfied with the results obtained."

"He shouldn't have been cleared if he didn't pass it."

"Polygraph results have always been dubious. It wasn't required for Guerin, they only did it at my request."

"Michael Guerin is not who he appears to be."

"Or maybe you're wrong about him. This is starting to sound like a personal vendetta, Jesse."

"I'm trying to protect my son."

"From his husband. Your son-in-law."

"Don't call him that."

"He is, whether you like it or not. Alex is a fine man and airman. Why can't you trust his judgment?"

Manes was silent.

"Because he's gay and you think he's thinking with his dick? Gay or straight, most men are alike in that respect."

"If Project Shepherd had continued, I'd have proof."

"If there had been proof – of anything – the project wouldn't have been defunded."

"I thought you were a true believer."

"I believe in allocating resources where they'll do the most good. In sixty years, Project Shepherd did not produce credible results. I oversaw the last two years of the project and I agreed with the decision to end it. Let it go, Jesse, it's become an obsession. Overcome your homophobia and get to know Michael Guerin. The official who went over the questionnaire with him and the examiner who administered the polygraph both had good things to say."

Jesse Manes wasn't listening. The general was no longer of any use to him. Manes needed to collect the latest intel from Deputy Jenna Cameron.


	22. Voyages and Visions

A few days after Isobel 'was released from rehab' Alex swung into Sanders Auto on his way home. Michael was climbing out of the innards of a semi-cab. Alex leaned in carefully to kiss him. Michael refrained from hugging him with greasy hands and began cleaning up.

"Nice surprise. You've been too busy lately to stop by and I've been so busy I might not have been here anyway. Does this mean I have a good chance of getting laid tonight?"

"Well, it's not like I'm on my period so I'd say it's a sure thing."

"Now that Isobel is out of her pod, we can work on decoding the artifacts."

"Kyle and I did some decoding while you were working with Liz."

Michael looked surprised. "The artifacts?"

"No, it was some letters his dad wrote, but they may help the overall picture."

"I want to show you something."

"I've seen your something."

"Not that, you pervert."

"My mistake. I assumed you were still thinking of getting laid."

"There's something in the shelter I want to show you, although getting laid down there is still on the table."

"I don't remember a bed so it'll have to be the table or the floor."

They descended to the fallout shelter, leaving Trixie to nap in the trailer. Michael led Alex to the large table in the corner and pulled the tarp off.

Alex looked stunned. "This is a lot of alien artifacts."

"Some are still missing, including our two pieces."

"What is it?"

"A console, maybe the central control panel. If I can put together enough to make it work, the next step is a ship."

"You want to build a ship."

"Yeah." Michael was enthused. "And now I've got an air force code breaker to help decipher an alien language."

Alex stared at him, remembering his father's words that Michael had been targeting Alex. But Alex hadn't been in the air force or had any idea of enlisting when they first got together in school, and Michael didn't know what Alex's work in the air force entailed until recently. There was another much more important reason for Alex to be hurt and angry.

"Sure. I can help my husband get away from me."

"Whoa. Where did that come from?"

"Why did you show me this?"

"I've kept it from everyone else, even Max and Isobel, but I wanted you to know about it."

"Are you doing this because I left you? I regret those ten years apart and god knows I regret losing part of my leg, but I can't regret what I accomplished. You even said we might have needed that time to become the people who are together now."

"And I meant it."

"But you still can't wait to get off this rock. You sure it's not because I went away?"

"That's not what I meant. I want …"

"Let me finish!" Alex's voice cracked like a whip and Michael held up his hands in surrender. "I left Roswell, I left New Mexico, I left the United States. But I was still on the fucking planet, Michael! I was still in our solar system. I was still in the Milky Way galaxy."

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, I'm done." Alex sounded defeated.

"I was so excited to show you that I didn't think how it would look to you."

"That I'm just warming your bed until you can take off for home?"

"You sound like liftoff is next week. Completing the console and building a ship isn't going to happen anytime soon unless there's a breakthrough I can't imagine at this point. But if I have the opportunity to visit my home planet, I'll take it whether you come with me or not."

"I knew it!" Alex paused. "Wait, you want me to come with you?"

"Sure. But I shouldn't have taken for granted that you would."

"Of course I will. We're in this together now."

"Also, space is cold and I need you to warm my bed. Besides, I've met the giant rectal orifice you call Dad. You should meet my people."

"That's scary. They might not like you marrying outside your species."

"Maybe they're more evolved. If not, I'll tell them to leave their hammers at home."

"I'd rather you tell them not to use their powers on me."

"What if they have the power to cause orgasmic bliss?"

"You already do that."

"Thanks. Right back at you. Does this mean getting laid is still a sure thing, Private?"

"I'll do you right now if you clear the table, Cowboy."

"I've got a futon rolled up in the corner."

* * *

At one point in the proceedings Michael began sucking Alex's toes, starting with the littlest piggy. By the time he'd done four of them Alex was quivering with pleasure. When Michael took the big toe into his mouth Alex's hips thrust involuntarily.

"That feels like I have another cock. You have about six seconds to get up here," Alex said through gritted teeth.

Michael made it in three.

Afterwards, Alex said, "My father didn't welcome you with open arms. Why should your family be different?"

Michael held out his damaged left hand. "Actually, based on his treatment of you, I'm like another son to him."

Alex felt ashamed. Not only had Jesse Manes abused his son but he had been the source of a severe and permanent injury to the only man Alex had ever loved. "My father isn't the only member of the family to treat you badly. I kept walking away but you always welcomed me back."

"I was playing the long game. Persistence. I wore you down."

"It's nice of you to put it that way. That's who you are. You have the best heart and most generous nature of anyone I've ever known."

It was true and Alex was ashamed of himself for not giving Michael the benefit of the doubt over the console. Alex remembered Michael telling him about the foster homes in Albuquerque, Santa Fe and here in Roswell where he'd finally been reunited with Max and Isobel. Michael could have been jealous of their good fortune, resentful of their loving adoptive home, angry that he'd been left out. But instead he'd simply been relieved that they'd had an easier time.

"Don't give me too much credit," Michael said. "I've made some serious mistakes. We both had tough stuff to deal with."

"Now that I'm officially invited on your interplanetary voyage, would you like to do something with me? Swimming. It started as therapy for my leg but now that I passed the physical, it's just good exercise."

"You're not really selling it to me so far."

Alex sighed. "The pool is heated and my Speedo provides minimal coverage."

"Now I'm interested." Michael ran his hands down Alex's body, thumbs flicking nipples and fingernails rasping along stomach muscles that fluttered against his palms. "This body wet and slippery." His hands moved around to grip Alex's buttocks. "This ass in a tight Speedo."

* * *

Alex had surfaced from sleep a couple of times during the night to find Michael asleep but restless. In the morning he asked what was wrong.

"I had a vision."

"You mean an alien vision?"

"Yeah. I saw my parents and Max's parents and Isobel's parents."

"Wouldn't Max and Isobel's parents be the same?"

"They've always had a connection and they were raised as brother and sister but we don't know that they're related. Family could be different for us."

"Did these parents speak to you?"

"Yeah."

"What did they say?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but they said humans and aliens shouldn't mate."

"I'm not sure how to take that the right way. Do you want to stop having sex?"

"Not ever. They probably meant mate as in reproduce."

"So wanton sex with humans is okay?"

"It's the Captain Kirk method for interplanetary relations."

"Sound thinking. Let me ask, did all these mothers and fathers look human?"

"Yeah."

"Attractive?"

"Very."

"I guess you would know, being a connoisseur of both genders. It stands to reason since all three of you are easy on the eyes. How did you know they were your parents?"

"They looked familiar."

"What were they doing?"

"It was like prom pictures."

"Hmm. Apparently prom is a universal thing. Did they look like people you've seen before? Actors maybe?"

Silence for a moment. "You're suggesting my vision wasn't real."

"I'm saying flat out that it wasn't a vision, it was what we earthlings call a dream."

"I've had visions before."

"Did they make sense?"

"I'm not an expert in vision interpretation."

"Did these visions happen after eating spicy food late? Like last night when we had Italian just before bed?"

"Stop harshing my mellow and go let Trixie out."

* * *

"Isobel told Noah her secret and he's onboard. They're back together. And Max and Liz are heating up."

"I heard that Cam called it quits with Max weeks ago and now Kyle lost out with Liz. Maybe we should get Kyle and Cam together. There was some sparkage between them when we were in the bunker."

"Are we going to be that married couple?" Michael asked.

"Which married couple?"

"The ones who start setting up friends so they can be as happy as we are."

"Nobody will be as happy as us but there's nothing wrong with a little matchmaking."

* * *

A/N: Naturally I pictured Brendan Fehr & Majandra Delfino, Jason Behr & Shiri Appleby and Katherine Heigl & Colin Hanks as the parents. There are prom pics from the OG online which I added to this chapter on AO3. Check out this story over there if you want to see all the images included in the chapters.


End file.
